Bad Memories
by eskie02
Summary: Jack has only had two people care about him his mother and his friend Jenny but soon after he Jenny start to get close her father makes them move. Things just get worst from there he comes home one day to find his mother dead leaving him all alone.Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Father of Mine**

James (aka Jimmy for short) Napier was a husband, father but for the most part a heavy drinker. Jimmy loved his booze yes even more then his family. He would get so drunk that when he went home he would beat his wife for no reason. Linda would cover her bruised face up with all the make up she had but it could not hide her sadness, how could she have ended up with such an abusive man? She had hoped that when their first child was born he would change his ways but instead it seemed to make him worst.

"SHUT THAT GODDANM THING UP!" he shouted when the baby cried or even laughed.

Linda would cradle her baby and sing to him "_**Dream sweet dreams for me, dream sweet dreams for you**_."

After seeing the way his wife treated the child James grew jealous of him, so one night he confronted her "I don't like way you care treat that baby over me," he said with a beer in his hand.

"Jimmy," Linda said with a sigh "Jack is just a baby he needs me."

"WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS...HMMM?" he yelled yanking her by the arm

"I think you are over reacting," she said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

James brought his hand up and slapped her hard across the face "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he hissed before storming out. About an hour passed before he returned with another woman, "Jimmy what the hell is this?" Linda asked when she saw the woman.

"This is Tina," he said smiling and giving Tina a hungry kiss "now if wouldn't mind I have some things to take care of."

xoxoxoxo

Linda was downstairs washing the dishes trying her best to hold back her tears as she listened to her husband and Tina. She found herself picking up a pairing knife and placed it to her vein 'how could he fuck another woman with her still in the house' she thought as she closed her eyes. A cry from her baby brought her back to reality and how she could not leave him with that "PIG". She took a deep breath and ignored the sounds in the bedroom as she went to check on her son.

xoxoxoxoxo

As Jack grew his father started to take his rage out on him, one night he had managed to break his son's arm, give him a bloody nose just because he told his mother he loved her. At night Jack would lay awake in his room and listen to his mother and father fight and it frightened him. Every night he would pray that his father would just leave and never come back but that never seemed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter **_

_**2**_

School was hell for Jack there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't bullied but he would took a deep breath to suck it up for he knew it wasn't anything like the nightmare that awaited him at home. It wasn't until he was nine years old that he made his first and only friend. It was during recess one day and Jack of coarse was sitting by himself when Alex who was a fifth grader came over.

"What's up Jackie?" he asked in a mocking tone

Jack just ignored him and turned away, this angered Alex "**FREAK!**" he hissed

"I'm not a freak," Jack said mumbled

A smile formed across the bully's face now that he had gotten the boy's attention "Did you say something?"

Nothing...

"HEY I TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted as grabbed Jack by the shirt collar to pull him up.

Meanwhile across the playground a girl witnessed what was going on "MRS. BAILEY!" she shouted

"What is it Miss Brooks," the teacher replied

"Look," she said pointing over at the two boys were.

Mrs. Bailey placed her hands on her hips and marched over "Mr. Cobalt!" she said in a stern tone

Alex quickly let go of Jack and turned towards the teacher and smiled "We were just playing,"

"I think you and I need to go see Principle Fynn," she said before leading Alex away but before he was out of sight he turned back and glared at Jack.

"Are you alright?" the young girl asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Yes, fine," he said pulling himself away from her, he didn't know who this girl thought she was but he did not want her touching him.

"My name is Jennifer," she said sweetly

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head

"What's yours?" she asked

"Jack,"

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her and from that day you couldn't find Jack without Jennifer by his side. For almost a year they were close always seeking out and meeting, she seemed to take away Jack's loneliness but one afternoon that all changed. Jack was to meet Jennifer at the park like he always did but this time she was not there.

"Where are you Jenny?" he asked himself as he walked around the park searching for her, he was about give up and go home when he heard a small whimper coming from behind a large tree. Jack gathered up all his courage as he approached the tree, what he found was his friend crying her eyes out.

"Jenny what's wrong?" he found himself asking

"Oh Jack," she sobbed "my father has taking a job in another city and we have to move."

"Move!" he gasped "you can't."

"I told him that I didn't want to go," she cried

Jack could feel his heart starting to break, he liked having her as a friend.

A couple weeks later Jenny and Jack played for the last time before she would be out of his life forever, that as they said their goodbye's Jenny did something she had never done before she hugged him and he found himself hugging her back. That night Jack was feeling very depressed about losing his friend so he closed himself in his room to be left alone. Linda knew her son felt bad so she figured she better go comfort him before her husband came home from work, so she made him a sandwich and delivered it to him.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked placing the sandwich on his nightstand and sitting down next to him on the bed.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders "Oh come now," his mother said rubbing her son on the back "I know you miss her."

"No I don't!" he snapped "I couldn't stand her."

His mother just shook her head and rolled her eyes "I'm sure she's thinking about you."

Jack felt a smile form on his face from his mother's words "Do you think I'll ever see her again?" he asked.

"Yes," she said giving him a smile "I truly think you will."

"I love you mom," he said as he threw his arms around her.

"I love you,too," she replied before kissing the top of his head, "Now I have to go finish your father's dinner."

Jack's smile faded with the mention of his father "Okay," he mumbled as he watched his mother walk towards thew door "Mom wait!"

"What is sweetie?" she asked turning back towards him

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked looking down and not making eye contact "he doesn't love us."

Linda started to breath heavy "Your wrong Jack," she said "he does love us."

Defending his father was something he could never figure out why his mother did it, there was so many times when he walked in and saw her covering up a bruise with her make up. His father knew many things and 'Love' was differently not one of them. Jack starred at the wall for awhile thinking and it wasn't until he heard a _**'CRASH'**_ down stairs did he snap out of it.

Jack quietly made his way to the stairs saw that his father had thrown the plate of food his mother had made him,

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN!" his father yelled "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE SPICE!"

"But James there is no spice in any of that," his mother tried to explain from another part of the kitchen where Jack could not see.

"SO WHAT, YOU TRYING TO CALL ME A LIAR?"

"No I would never do that,"

Jack watched his father advanced into the kitchen after his mother, leaning forward Jack had forgotten about the squeaky stair but was quickly reminded of it when it 'squeaked.'

"That son of bitch," he heard his father say

Jack felt his heart slamming against his chest as he rushed back to his room "Please don't come," he whispered but his wish was not granted. His father pushed his door open eyes glaring and nostrils flaring as he pushed the dresser against the door to stop his wife from helping then he turned to Jack "YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Jack said in a scared voice but his father paid no attention as he advanced his powerless son.

Ten minutes later James walked back downstairs washed the blood off his hands and ate his newly made dinner like nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 3**

Almost a year had past since Jenny had moved and Jack's home life improved just a little bit, his father had not touched a beer bottle after that night he beat his son. James was even acting like a better husband after he found out Linda was pregnant and that she was going to have a baby girl. Jack was really enjoying the new side to his father everything about him was different, he was always happy, loving and yes he even took his family out for dinner and a movie one Sunday afternoon. Alas, all good things end and it crashing down one night for James when some friends at work invited him out for just one drink.

"Wanna get a drink James?"

"No thanks Ted," James replied as they walked to their cars

"Just one drink won't hurt anyone," Ted explained

James smiled and agreed "Your right," he said " let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At home Jack was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out some math problem he had for homework as his mother prepared dinner.

"Mom?" he asked "what's twenty five divided by five?"

Linda smiled and walked over "Okay Jack, what times five equals twenty five?"

"FIVE!" Jack said happily

"Good job baby," his mother cooed as she bent down and kissed him on top the head "you are very smart boy."

An even bigger smile beamed across Jack face as he watched his mother go back to the stove and for the first time he felt really happy. Car lights flashed on the wall "Oh good your father's home," Linda said happily "you better clear off the table." Jack did as he was told and quickly cleared the table and rushed over to the door to greet his father.

Outside James stumbled up the walkway to the house and almost tripping over a toy that was left out "Son of bitch," he hissed as he made his way to the door. When the door opened Jack smiled and threw his arms around his father.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" his father snapped shoving him away.

James then slammed the boy in the mouth causing it to bleed and he was about to punch him again when Linda pulled Jack out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she shouted

"MOVE!" James demanded

"Your drunk?"

"Oh I see just because I have one fucking drink I am drunk," James laughed

"I think you should leave James," Linda said

"Leave? Well that's not fucking happening,"

"Fine we'll just leave," Linda said taking Jack by the hand and started to walk

"Your not going any where!" he hissed giving her a hard shove causing her to lose her balance and fall. When James snapped out of it he quickly realized what he had done and rushed his wife to the hospital where she found out she lost her baby.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Linda came home she was not the same, she was always quiet and in deep thought. Jack did his best to comfort her but whatever he seemed to do did not work. After school days he would come home and find her in the same place his what would have been his baby sister's room holding a pink baby blanket.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked walking over to her but she did not answer, "I love you," he said as kissed her softly on the cheek. It when on like this for about two weeks then day after school Jack came home to find his not in her usual spot "Mom?" he said as he looked for her. He walked into his parent's room and noticed the floor was soaked "Mom?" he repeated as he made his way towards their bathroom, Jack held his breath as he opened the door and what he found inside was something no ten year old boy should ever see.

James rushed home when he got the call from the police that his wife had taken her own life by slitting her wrists. "OH GOD!'" he cried when he saw them zipping her beautiful face up in a body bag. Meanwhile Jack sat on his bed fighting back his tears as he could not erase the images from his mind of his mother laying in the bath tub with bloody wrists.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the The Dark Knight or Batman characters DC comics and WB do. Sorry for a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot to me:D Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Memories

Chapter 4

About week later as Jack made his way downstairs and into the kitchen he was shocked to see a woman standing there in his mother's robe. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"Her name is Ginger-Snap," his father said walking in behind him

Jack glared at the woman as his father walked past him and over to her and planted his his lips onto hers, "Mom just died a week ago and you bring this slut in here and let her wear mom's robe, have you no respect?"

"SHUT UP!" James hissed as he smacked his son across the face "you ungreatful little bastard."

Ginger seemed to like it when James smacked Jack because she was laughing in the background and squealing "Ooh do it again, my man is so strong."

'Strong?" Jack thought 'why because he can slap someone who is smaller then him.' "I HATE YOU!" Jack yelled as he rushed out the door and slamming it.

"YEAH WELL THAT MAKES US EVEN!" his father shouted back.

"You wait someday I'll make you pay," Jack said down low as he walked to the bus stop.

At school the other children made Jack feel even worst for someone had started a rurmor that the reason Linda slit her wrists is because she wanted to get away from her son. So to make the matter worst at lunch Alex would cover his arms in ketchup and walk around saying "Why Jack? Whhhy?" Jack's blood surged and before he knew it he had Alex down on the ground punching him all over. It wasn't until a teacher came rushing over did Jack stop and even then it took more than one person to get him off.

"Mr. Napier go to the Principle's office,"

Jack just stood there glaring at Alex who was crying from the bloody nose he got, a small smile formed across Jack's face he had never felt so good.

"Did you hear me Mr. Napier?" the teacher asked "I said you need to go see the Principle now."

In the Principle's office Jack paid no attention to what Mr. Fynn had to say, instead he kept his head down and stared at his hands

"Why did you do that Mr. Napier?" Mr. Fynn asked placing his folded hands on his desk

"He deserved it," Jack replied coldly as he continued to look at his hands

"Please focus Mr. Napier, this is a very serious matter."

"I already told you!" Jack snapped "he deserved it."

"One more outburst like that and you will be in even more trouble then what you are."

"Trouble," Jack laughed "I don't care what you do to me, you're fat and bald."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU MISTER!" Mr. Fynn shouted standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk causing Jack to jump "Get out of my office."

Jack stood up and walked towards opened it and was about to walk out when Mr. Fynn spoke "Oh and Mr. Napier don't bother coming back to school for the rest of the week."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're one stupid kid you know that," James said as they sat down for dinner that night "but you showed that you have balls, good job."

That night Jack laid awake thinking about how good it felt when he suddenly snapped gave that bully what he deserved and the look on his face afterwards was priceless. Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Seven years pasted Jack would be starting twelfth grade in a couple days. He had grown into a attractive young man, a tall slim guy with shoulder length wavy hair and a smile on his face that would make you take a second look. Over the summer Ginger who was now his step-mother kissed him and lied about it saying that he forced her, well James was so outraged he rushed out into the kitchen and came back with a knife.

"You little shit!" he hissed grabbing his son and touched the blade to the corner of his mouth

"No please," Jack pleaded but his father was upset to listen and ran the knife up the right side of his face. Within seconds blood poured out of the wound and down the side of his face and onto his shirt. James let out a burst of laughter as he watched his son rush off to the bathroom, once inside Jack hurried to stop the bleeding. Tears ran down his face as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol, thread and a needle. Once he stitched himself back up the best he could he took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror, when Jack saw the cut he clutched his fists together and slammed one into the mirror breaking it into a million pieces.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The first day of school came and Jack felt even more out of place with all the stares, the pointing and the laughs at his new half smiling face. By lunch time Jack felt like being alone so he took his lunch and ate it outside of the cafeteria. After lunch the twelfth graders had to gather in the gym for some reason that Jack found no interest in but was forced to attend.

"Welcome back everyone," said the student anouncer "we have a guest from Gotham Prep. School here with us today."

Cheers explored around the gym as a young girl walked out "Please welcome Jennifer Brooks."

Jack's eyes shot at the girl "Jennifer," he said to himself "it can't be." He watched the girl smile and wave, closing his eyes he pictured the way Jenny looked when she said goodbye. If this was 'His Jenny' she had changed through the years, her once light brown hair was now a dark color.

"Hello everyone," she said into the mic "my name is Jennifer but you can call me Jenny."

A tiny smile appeared in the corner of Jack's mouth, this was his Jenny he was sure of it. "Damn," some guy sitting behind him said to his friends "I wish I had some of that, you know what I'm saying?"

"Shut up," Jack said

The guy laughed "You shut up **freak**,"

"He's just jealous he could never get with that," the guy's friend said

xoxoxooxxoxoxo

After school Jack decided to follow her but at a safe distance, he watched her walk over to a parked car with a boy leaning against it.

"How was it?" the boy asked as he opened the car door for her.

"It went well," she replied before giving the boy a kiss on his cheek "but I think I'll walk."

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah, why not?"

"Have you looked around? This part of town is so run down."

Jenny smiled "Bruce don't worry I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise,"

Jack watched the boy drive off leaving Jenny on her own and as she made her way alone on the streets of Gotham's outskirts he followed close behind. As Jenny walked she had this feeling that someone was following her and it was starting creep her out.

"Who's there?"

No answer...

"Maybe Bruce was right," she said "I should have just had him take me home."

Jenny continued to walk then a stick broke behind her and she started to run "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. She ran into a alley way which was a bad idea because it had no outlet "Please don't hurt me," she cried closing her eyes when she saw a shadow walking towards her. Then she felt a hand upon her shoulder, she opened her eyes a drop and looked up "Who are you?" she asked

"Jenny it's me Jack."

"Jack?" she asked "is that really you?"

He nodded "You should not be in this part of town."

"I know I'm lost," she replied "could you help me?"

He gave her a quick nod and as he helped her up her eyes fell upon his face "What happened?"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the charaters just my story ideas. Thanks xxBethxx for your reviews they really mean a lot, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will be writing more soon. Please review or if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. My longest chapter yet...:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny was happy when Jack asked her if she wanted him to walk her home besides it would give her a chance to talk to her old friend. Walking side by side just like they use to she told him everything that had happened to her, it seemed to go on for blocks.

"And that's how Bruce became my friend," she said "what about you?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders

"Jack," she said with a sigh "how did you get that scar?"

"My father," he replied

"Why would he...?"

"Because he's crazy!" Jack snapped causing her to jump, he saw her and he sighed "sorry."

"No Jack I'm sorry," Jenny said placing her arms around him

"For what?"

"For not being there for you as a friend," she replied "when I read about what happened to your mother I wanted so much to come see you but my parents forbidded me to ever see you again."

"Why?" Jack found himself asking

"They say your no good,"

Jack smiled slightly "Then their going to love the fact that you are at this very moment hugging me."

Jenny gently pulled herself away from him and smiled "Jack I don't want our friendship to go away again."

She thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers "Do you remember our spot at the park?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's meet there everyday after school," she said happily "just like we use to."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is it," Jenny said stopping in front a large brick house

"Bye,"

"See ya," Jenny replied pulling him into another hug.

Jack watched as Jenny went inside unaware of the stares he was getting from the neighbors, as he turned to walk away he saw an older woman giving him a disappoving look. "You need to get out of here," she called from her yard "before I call the police."

"Whatever," Jack said down low as he walked away.

That night Jack refused to listen to his father and step-mother have their wild sex, so instead he turned on his cd player to listen to music. Before long Jack started to sing along with it

_The good life is what I need_

_Too many people stepping over me_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_Is the one thing I need before I die_

•

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life_

_The good life_

•

_I don't really know who I am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last..._

"Turn that shit off!" his father hissed from the door way

"No,"

"No huh?" James replied as he marched over to the cd player and picked it up and threw it across the room.

xoxoxoxooxooxox

Meanwhile Jenny's house...

"Mom," she said knocking on their door

"What is sweetie?" her mother replied looking up from a book she was reading

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did we move here?" she asked

"Well," her mother said with a slight sigh "beacuse those children were bad influences on you."

"So you're saying you guys did not trust me,"

"Oh sweetie it's not that we did not trust you it was the boy you always hung out with."

"I see," Jenny said "well I better be getting to bed."

"Okay, night sweetie," her mother replied blowing her a kiss.

In her room Jenny could not help to think about her friend and how much her parents were wrong about him, after all she trusted him.

xoxoxolxoxo

The next day Jack waited for Jenny to show up but she was late, he sighed and started to leave thinking that she was not coming.

"Where are you going?" came a voice from behind him.

A wide grin spread across his face as he turned to see Jenny standing there "Nowhere," he replied.

They walked around the park talking well she did most of it and he just listened then he just stopped "What's wrong?" she asked

"Do you remember when we use to climb that tree?" he asked pointing across the field to a big oak tree

Jenny smiled "Yeah I remember," she replied starting to giggle "and you fell on your ass."

"Oh ha ha," he said in a joking tone "come on let's climb it for old times sake."

"Are you joking?" she laughed "I can't climb that now."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all it's not very lady like," she replied

"Lady like," he mocked

"And second of all I'm in a skirt and heels."

"Well just take them off," he said

"What?"

"Your shoes just take them off," he said giving her a smile she could not resist

"Fine," she answered as she kicked off her heels and advanced the tree

"I can help you," he said stand on the first branch and holding out his hand

Jenny placed her hand into his and helped her up "Jack," she said "I'm glad we found each other again."

He smiled at what she just said "Me, too."

They sat there in silence for a bit before she broke it "There's a carnival in town this weekend, do you want to go?"

Before he had time to think it over he spit out the word "Okay."

"Great!" she said smiling "I'm sure Bruce won't mind."

Now Jack wished he hadn't said 'yes' so fast because if he knew that the pretty rich boy was going he would have said 'no'. Later they said their goodbyes until Saturday night when Jack would have to face Bruce who was everything he was not.

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot not the charaters, thanks for your reviews xxPsychoBabyDollxx you rock;D DC Comics owns Batman and it's related charaters... More coming soon...So stay tuned...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Memories**

_**Chapter 6**_

When Saturday rolled around Jack was not really excited to spend time with Jenny as long as Bruce was going to be there but he told he her he would go after all he was a man of his word. On his way to the park he thought about it "hey it could be worst, I could be getting a beating from my father.'

"Come on Jen," Bruce protested "why did you have to invite someone?"

"Because he's my friend," she answered

"I thought I was your friend?"

"You are but he is, too," she replied staring out the car window as Bruce drove down the side street that would lead to the park where Jack was waiting, a smile appeared on her face when she thought of him.

Bruce pulled his car to the side of the road "Go get him Jen," he said as the car stopped "oh and please be careful."

Jenny nodded as she got out of the car and walk across the field towards the bridge where Jack had told her to meet him. Her heart started to race as she got closer and closer and would see him but when she arrived at the spot no one was there.

"Jack?" she asked in a whisper but no answer came, she sighed as she turned to walk back towards Bruce. Tear slid down her cheek as she walked back across the field and was about half way when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She wanted to scream but fear had taken over her and it would not escape her lips.

"Hello beautiful," a voice said

"Jesus Jack!" she breathed "you almost gave me a heart attack."

Jack just smiled "Sorry love."

Jenny smiled back "Come on Bruce is waiting."

The smile faded from his face when she mentioned Bruce's name "Would not want to keep him waiting, too long," he said in a (I don't care tone) and rolled his eyes.

"Stop it," Jenny said starting to giggle.

Bruce eyed the boy walking next to Jenny as the approached the car, he had long hair and scruffy clothes "What does she see in him?" he asked himself.

Once inside the car Jenny inroduced them "Bruce this is Jack and Jack this Bruce."

"Charmed," Bruce said putting on a fake smile and offering his hand to Jack who in returned just nodded and reluctantly shook it. The ride to the carnival was a quiet one as both boys refused to talk to each other and Jenny had given up after a few tries. 'Maybe this wa a bad idea," she thought as they drove alone. The carnival was packed Jack did not like being this close to people it made him feel trapped, he was only doing this for her. As they walked through the crowds Jenny stopped to look at a cute stuffed purple dog "Aw!," she said

"What?" Bruce asked

"That is so cute," she answered pointing to it " and it's my favorite color."

"Yes it is cute," the game host said "and it could be yours if you just shoot the water in the clowns mouth for one dollar."

Jack smiled as he placed a dollar down "I'll win it for you," he said "I have really good aim."

Jenny smiled "Oh Jack you don't have to do that."

"I want to," he replied

"Anyone else?" asked the man

"Me," Bruce said placing down his money then glared over at Jack "may the better shot win."

Jack smiled and took aim at the clowns mouth as the man started the game, Jenny watched as the balloon over each clowns head grew until "DING!"

"And we have our winner!" the announcer said happily "what will it be sir?"

"The purple puppy please," Jack said giving Bruce a smirk as the man handed him the stuffed toy, "for you," he said handing the toy to Jenny.

"Thanks," she said happily as she embraced the toy "I'm going to call him Jack."

"Aw that's sweet," Jack replied "come on let's go on some rides."

"Okay!" Jenny said happily as she started to walk towards the ride but noticed that Bruce was not follwing "you coming?"

"You guys go I'll be along in a bit," Bruce said

"You're sure?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied

When Jack and Jenny were far away from Bruce Jack found himself asking "What's his problem?" when he already knew the answer Bruce was jealous and he found comfort in knowing this.

"I don't know," Jenny shrugged "what ride do you want to go on?"

"Whatever you want to," he said still feeling happy about Bruce.

Jenny looked at all the rides "That one," she said pointing to the 'Tilt 'O' Whirl'

"Okay," Jack shrugged

The line for the ride moved slowly and about forty minutes later they were on it and having the time of their life, Jenny and Jack came off the ride laughing and holding hands.

"There you are young lady,"

"Dad!" Jenny exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"I received a tip from someone that you were hanging out with him," he said flashing Jack a nasty look.

"From who?" she asked

"That's not important,"

"Jen there you are," Bruce said emerging from the crowd "we should go your father is," but he quickly stopped when he saw her father standing there.

"Look sir we were just..." Jack tried to explain

"You stay out of this!" he snapped "I don't want my daughter hanging out with trash."

"I am not trash!" Jack hissed

"You're not?" her father laughed "Then how do you explain your ripped up clothes and cut up face."

"DAD!" Jenny shouted

"You know nothing about me," Jack whispered

"Oh I know plenty," he answered before turning back to his daughter "let's go."

Tears streamed down Jenny's face "I hate you," she said to her father as she turned to walk away.

Her father just rolled his eyes "You better get going as well," he said to Bruce "you would not want anyone to see you hanging around with Gotham's Trash would you."

Bruce turned back to Jack "Sorry," he said but Jack could tell there was truth to those words.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"Why did you do that?" Jenny asked her father once they were back at his car

"I don't want to see my beautiful little girl rapped or murdered by that boy," he replied.

"Jack wouldn't that,"

"There things about him that you don't know."

"Like what?" she asked

"His family has a history of being disturbed," he explained

"He not like that," she said "he's my friend."

"I don't want you around him anymore!" he demanded

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she cried.

"No more and that's finale," he said as they drove off.

As soon as they arrived home Jenny rushed upstairs slammed her door, through herself onto her bed and cried into her stuffed toy, at least her father could not take that away from her.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK of any of it's characters just the plot. Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed :D Will update soon ;J...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The next few weeks Jenny refused to talk to her father whenever he tried to speak to her she would turn and just walk away. "Jennifer Brooks," he would say but she just ignored him, he could tell she did not want anything to with him and he was fine with that. So oneday to get back at him she decided listen to the kind of music he hated anything that was not classical. She placed the cd in her radio and as she did so a smile spread across her face, the thought of it pissing off her father was fun.

"This is for you dad," she whispered as she pressed the play button.

The song started of with the pounding of the drums and within a few seconds her father was by the door.

"Jennifer," he scolded "I will not have that evil music in my house."

Her smile wided as she pumped up the volume "Sorry pops I can't hear you," she laughed and started to sing along with it...

_**Nice guys finish last**_

_**You're running out of gas**_

_**Your sympathy will get you left behind**_

_**Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst**_

_**You feel washed up like piss going down the drain**_

•

"Your grounded Missy you know that!" he shouted but it was no use because she was not even listening...

•

_**Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane**_

_**I'm so fucking happy I could cry**_

_**Every joke can have its truth but now the joke's on you**_

_**I never knew you were such a funny guy**_

•

_**Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast,**_

_**Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine**_

•

_**Living on command**_

_**You're shaking lots of hands**_

_**You're pissing up and bleeding all your trust**_

_**Taking what you need**_

_**Bite the hand that feeds**_

_**You lose your memory**_

_**And you got no shame**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

One afternoon Jenny got a surprise as she walked out of school, leaning up against the fence was Jack. She rushed over to him but as she got closer she noticed that he had a black eye. "What happened?" she asked.

"My father," he replied

"Why?"

"Just because he feels like it," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Hey don't cry," he said when he could feel the wetness seeping through

"I can't help it," she sobbed "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too but you don't have to get my best shirt wet now," he joked

Jenny smiled and wiped her tears "Let's get out of here before my father finds out."

"Where do you want go?" he asked

She thought about it for second before she snapped her fingers "I got it!"

Jack followed her down a wooded path behind the school that started out wide then narrowed as the went deeper and deeper inside, "So where are we going?" he asked

"To my favorite place in the whole world," she smiled

Twenty minutes later they were standing on a rock covered shore of a lake skipping some rocks. Jenny sighed after throwing her last rock and went to go on a long, Jack did the same.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked

"What?"

He took a deep breath "Sometimes I can feel this uncrollable rage inside me and makes me want to do stuff that is wrong."

"I see," she said not taking her eyes off of him

"But," he continued "when I'm with you it goes away and I feel alive."

Jenny leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek "I trust you," she whispered.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against hers, Jenny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just the plot. Thanks for your veiws they really mean a lot. Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I promise :D Anyway hope you enjoyed it. What will happen next? Read and find out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since they kissed and Jenny could not wait for the school day to end so her and Jack could be together again. Glancing up at the clock every five mintues after lunch that day until the bell rang at three-thirty, she jumped up smiling and rushed out the door.

"Jen wait!" Bruce called after her

"Bruce," she said with a sigh "I don't have time for this."

"Come on what's the hurry?" he asked

"I meeting someone,"

"Who?"

"Just someone," she replied giving him a small smile and walked away.

Outside she spotted Jack and rushed over to him, "Hey beautiful," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

From the doorway Bruce watched them walk away together and just shook his head "I hope you know what you are doing Jen," he said. They walked in silence just holding hands until Jack cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked

Jack took a deep breath and looked down at the ground "Jenny I was wondering if you wanted to go to a costume party?"

"When?"

"Tonight," he replied

"Okay!" she said happily "but that means I have to go find a costume."

Jack nodded "Fine," he said "meet me at the park at six."

"Great," she joked "that only gives two and a half hours."

"Well better hurry love," he said as he watched her leave, "now what am I going to wear?"

He walked into the first store with only a big five bucks and walked out with a package of clown make up, 'Great' he thought as he looked down at it 'all I could afford was the paint.' At home he noticed his father was not home from work yet and Ginger-Snap was nowhere to seen, so he decided to check his father's closet. Searching the closet all he could find was a faded jacket and pants set "This will have to do," he said taking it and leaving.

"Please don't think clowns are lame," he said as he smeared the white paint onto his face...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jenny waited by the tree in the park for Jack to come, a smile spread across her face as she saw him crossing the field. "Jack," she said as he approached her with his head down "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he repiled in a gloom tone

"Let me see," she said as she placed her hand onto his shoulder

When he lifted his head she clapped her hand across her mouth, now Jack found himself asking "What's wrong?"

"How did you know I loved clowns!" she said happily

"Really?"

"Yeah! They're amazing,"

Jack smiled at her words "Now how about you take off that jacket," he said "and show me your costume."

"Not here," she replied "at the party."

xoxoxoxxoxo

"So out of curiosisty why do you love clowns?" he asked as they made their way to the party

"Well I like how some are smiling and others are not," she replied "and I love how you can never guess what they are thinking."

"Really?"

She nodded "Yeah and besides I think they are sexy."

"Wow," Jack said smiling "that's pretty twisted."

"Oh well," she laughed "there is just someting about that make up that just turns me on."

xoxoxoxoxo

The party turned out to be boring so before Jenny had time to remove her jacket Jack wanted to leave and have some fun. "Are you sure?" she asked as they watched some trick-or-treaters knock on a door get their goods and walk off to another house.

"Trust me we're doing them a favor," he replied

"How?"

"By taking some of their candy we are saving from eating all of it," he explained

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes "Alright I'm in."

"Okay here is my plan," he said bring her in close and whispering the rest into her ear.

"I can't believe how much candy we have," one boy said to another boy

"Yeah there's a whole bunch," he replied

"Hello kids," Jenny said stepping out from behind a bush

"What do you want lady?" they asked

"She wants some candy," Jack said coming up behind and grabbing a bag from one of them

"THAT'S MINE!" the boy cried as he reached for the bag

"Hold on!" Jack snapped grabbing a hand full of candy

"Hey whats going on over here?" someone asked

Jack yanked Jenny's arm as they started to run "GET BACK HERE!" someone called before firing a gun.

"Shit!" Jack hissed

"Oh my God!" cried Jenny "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Come one," he hissed pulling her into a alley

"Great now we have nowhere to go," Jenny said starting cry

Jack looked around and noticed a door was open just bit "Follow me."

Jenny did as she was told and once she and him were safely inside he locked the door. "Jack," she said "I scared."

"Shh, just trust me," he said

"Trust you but we were just shot because you said to trust you,"

"Jenny please be quiet," he said covering her mouth

Jenny could feel her heart pounding on the inside of her chest as whoever was shooting at them tried to get into the door that Jack locked, she found herself squeezing Jack's arm.

"Do you think it's safe?" she asked when she could no longer hear anyone at the door.

"We should just wait here for a bit," he explained "just until we know for sure it's safe."

"I'm kinda hungry," she said

Jack smiled and said "Well then you are in luck because I happen to have one candy bar."

Jenny laughed "You mean to tell me that we get shot at all over one stupid candy bar."

"Yeah," he laughed as he took out the candy bar and broke it in half.

"Thanks," Jenny said taking her half of the candy bar.

xoxooxxoxoxoxoxo

Without knowing it the two of them must have fallen asleep because they were awoken by the shimmering sunlight peering through a small window. "CRAP!" Jenny cried leaping up "I'm in so much trouble."

"Calm down,"

"I can't," she said walking back and forth

"Hey Jen, you never did show me your costume," Jack said flashing her a smile

Jenny sighed "Alright Jack if you really want to see,"

"Oh I do?" he said as he watched her unbutton her jacket and to his surprise she had a short purple and red dress on

"I'm a sexy clown with no make up," she explained

"Yes you are," he said causing her cheeks flush pinkish.

"Thank you," she mummured

After staring at her for a couple of long seconds Jack snapped out of it "Well what do you say we get out of here?"

Outside the coast was clear and they were free...

Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just the plot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to write another one tomorrow. Thanks for the views they rear REALLY mean a lot to me, so from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Rain poured down as Jack walked down the dirty streets of Gotham, it had been two weeks since he saw Jenny and he missed her. Soaked to the bone but he continued to walk any place was better then home, a sigh escaped the boy as he continued to walk with his hands in his pockets. When he arrived in the upper class neighborhood still he walked, he walked until he was in front of the large brick house then a smile spread across his face. Inside the house Jenny had just finished taking a shower and was back in her room in just a towel, she turned around and jumped when she saw Jack standing there.

"Jesus Jack!" she exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," he said in a shaky voice

"What's wrong?" she asked

Jack opened his mouth to say something but collapsed instead, within seconds Jenny was by his side saying his name "Jack! Jack!" she kept saying but he felt to weak answer. Jenny noticed he was holding his left side, she moved his hand and let out a gasp "Oh my God Jack?" Her mother heard her and came rushing in asking "What's going on?" but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the boy "What's he doing here?"

"Mom!" Jenny said franticaly "He's bleeding!"

Mrs. Brooks looked from her daughter's face full of worry to Jack who was a pale color "Sweetheart," she started to say

"Please,"

Mrs. Brooks nodded and fetch her sewing kit...

"Jack," Jenny cried "please be alright."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Jack opened his eyes to find he was in a bed, he looked around to see it was a girls room. "What happened?" he asked himself out loud

"You were bleeding," Jenny said walking over to the bed carrying a glass of water "do you remember what happened?"

"No," he lied in fact he remembered getting into a fight with his father about something and his father brought out a knife and stabbed him in his side.

Jack tried to sit up but the pain in his side was sharp causing him to flinch "My mother says to rest," Jenny said making him lay back down

"Yeah well what about your old man?" he asked

"My mother's going to talk to him," she replied

"Why does he hate me so much?" he asked staring at the ceiling

"Who?"

"My father," he said

"I don't know Jack," she sighed

"I mean if he wants me dead so much why doesn't he just kill me?"

Jenny just looked at him "I mean why does he have to put me through so much pain?"

Silence...

Jack turned his face towards Jenny "Jenny if the time ever comes will you run away with me?"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but her father walked in before she could "As soon as you are better I want you out," he told Jack then he turned to his daughter "and I want you out of here right now."

"Yes father," Jenny said rolling her eyes and giving Jack a quick wink before leaving.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

That night Jack had a dream well it was more of a nightmare he had hurt Jenny and made her bleed just like his father did to his mother, as much as she cried he would beat her.

"Jack please!" she would cry

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" he spat as he raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Jenny cried out in pain as she fell to the ground then Jack pulled out a switchblade and carved her face up...

Jack jumped up completely ignoring the pain in his side as he forced himself out of bed "Jenny," he whispered. He found Jenny fast alseep in a room not to far from where he was, walking over he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Jack?" she asked in a muffled voice "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied

"Hurt me?" she asked sitting up and wiping her eyes "how?"

"I don't want to hurt you like my father did to my mother,"

She pulled him into a hug "Don't worry I'm right here for you."

"But what if something happens to you?" he asked hugging her back

"Nothing is going to happen,"

Jack looked at her "This is hard for me to say," he said

"What is it?" she asked

"I think I am in love with you," he said "and I'm afraid that you are going to get hurt from it."

"You love me?" she asked as a small smile appeared

"I think so, I mean I can't lose you,"

"I love you, too," she said kissing him on his lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

A few days later when Jack arrived home his father was waiting for him "Where have you been?" he asked as his son walked in.

"Out," Jack replied

"Who is she?" his father asked

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb!" his father snapped "I know you have someone!"

"Whatever," Jack replied and started to walk away

His father smiled and said "Well she's as good as dead anyway."

"Don't you touch her!" Jack hissed turning back to his father

James laughed "See I knew there was someone."

"I won't let you touch her!" Jack snapped

"We'll see," James said taking a big gulp of his beer "freak."

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Sorry it's not as long as I hoped and this is my last up date until Sunday or Monday...Thanks for your views they really mean a lot to me... Hope you enjoyed this chapter...;D**


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer sat alone perched high on tree branch with a small smile on her face as she looked out over the small field, deep in thought on how much she like Jack and it wasn't until she heard his voice behind her did she snap out of it.

"Hi Jack," she said happily

"Hello," he replied climbing up to where she was "what were you thinking about?"

"Well I was just thinking that next week is my birthday,"

A smile spread across his face "Happy early birthday."

Jenny felt her cheeks go warm "Thanks," she whispered

"What day is it?" he asked

"Tuesday,"

Jack nodded and looked out onto the horizion thinking about what his father said to him the night he came home, "Jenny," he said breaking the silence that had surrounded them for five minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Make me a promise," he said getting a very serious look on his face "that you'll nerver come near my house."

She looked at him for a moment before answering "Fine,"

His face relaxed and he pulled her into a hug "Good," he said in a whisper as she hugged him back.

"My party is going suck," she sighed

"Why?" he laughed

"Because it's going to be like some Debutante Ball thingy," she explained "and that's not even until that Saturday."

Jack looked at her trying not to laugh "Ooh sounds horriable,"

"It is," she smiled placing her hands on her hips "I have to wear a dress that makes me look like a gaint marshmellow."

"If it makes feel any better I know your going to be the prettiest marshmellow."

"Yeah right," she said smiling

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tuesday...

Jack met Jenny at the lake after school and that is where they spent their afternoon, by the evening they had made their way to the park where they talked for a bit. That's all they seemed to do was talk but it always took away the loneliness they felt when they were a apart. They watched the sunset and that's when Jack decieded to bring out his portable cd player.

"Jenny," he said not looking at her in the eyes "I have a song for you."

She smiled "You do?"

"Yeah it's a gift," he replied giving her the headphones "here."

Jenny quickly put them on and pushed play, the small grin on her face started to change as the song started to play...

_**I don't want this moment to ever end,**_

_**Where everything's nothing without you.**_

_**I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,**_

_**'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**_

•

He watched her as she closed her eyes...

_**Through it all, I've made my mistakes.**_

_**I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.**_

•

_**I want you to know,**_

_**With everything I won't let this go.**_

_**These words are my heart and soul.**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment, you know,**_

_**As I bleed my heart out to show,**_

_**And I won't let go.**_

•

_**Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,**_

_**And pieces of memories fall to the ground.**_

_**I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,**_

_**'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**_

•

_**All the streets, where I walked alone,**_

_**With nowhere to go, have come to an end.**_

•

_**I want you to know,**_

_**With everything I won't let this go.**_

_**These words are my heart and soul.**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment, you know,**_

_**As I bleed my heart out to show,**_

_**And I won't let go.**_

•

She paused the song "Oh Jack," she said in a whisper

"Wait there's one more," he said pulling a small bag out of his pocket and handing it to her "I know it's not expensive like something Bruce migh get but.."

Jenny opened the bag and pulled out a necklace with a small geen flower on it " I love it," she said a tears started to run down her cheeks.

Jack smiled "Here," he said taking the necklace from her "let me put it on you."

Once he hooked it around her neck she brought her hand up to the flower and held it for a second before turning to him and kissed him, almost like what they did at the lake one time but different.

"I love you," she whispered as they pulled away

Jack smiled " I love you, too."

Jenny pushed play to listen to the rest of the song while holding the flower in one hand and his hand in the other...

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,**_

_**When you don't know what you're looking to find.**_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,**_

_**When you just never know what you will find.**_

•

_**I don't want this moment to ever end,**_

_**Where everything's nothing without you.**_

•

_**I want you to know,**_

_**With everything I won't let this go.**_

_**These words are my heart and soul.**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment, you know,**_

_**As I bleed my heart out to show,**_

_**And I won't let go.**_

•

_**I want you to know,**_

_**With everything I won't let this go.**_

_**These words are my heart and soul.**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment, you know,**_

_**As I bleed my heart out to show,**_

_**And I won't let go.**_**...**

When the song finished Jenny turned back to Jack "Thank you," she said "I love it."

"Good I'm glad," he replied bringing her hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"This was is the best birthday ever!" she exclaimed as he walked her home

"Yeah?" he asked "why's that?"

"Because I'm with you," she replied kissing him fast on the cheek...

"Well what do we have here?" a voice asked coming from a dark ally

Jack pulled Jenny close to him as a tall shadow emerged out of the ally "What do you want Alex?" Jack snapped

Alex walked towards them "Aww this is sweet," he said in his mocking tone, as he got closer Jenny started squeeze Jack's hand. Alex was now just a few feet away when out nowhere her father showed up and Alex eyed him.

"Dad?"

Mr. Brooks nodded at Alex "Good work son,"

Alex smiled "I told you Sir," he said "they were easy to find."

"Good job," her said as he pulled out an envolope and handed it to Alex.

"Dad what's going on?" Jenny asked not letting go of Jack's hand

Her father turned to her "Time to go home darling," he said as started to walk towards her

"What? No I'm not leaving Jack!" she cried as her father moved closer

When her father reached her he grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away but Jack refused to let her go. "LET ME GO!" she screamed at her father but he just ignored her and kept pulling. As Jack fought to keep hold of her he did not notice two more guys had arrived and it wasn't until they grabbed him that he knew they were there. They pulled Jack back hard and he accentdently let go of her hand "JENNIFER!" he yelled

"NO!" she cried as her father pulled her away "LET ME GO!"

"Stop struggling sweetheart," her father said coolly as he pulled her along

"I don't want to go with you," she protested

"What do want us to do with him?" Alex asked pointing to Jack

"Whatever you wish as long as he doesn't bother my daughter **again**."

Alex just smiled and nodded...

"JACK!" Jenny cried "Dad no please."

Jack felt his heart sink as he watched Jennifer being forced away by her father and he could not help but feel hatered towards him. "Hey Jackie," Alex said walking towards him "you know what I'm going to do to your girlfriend?"

No reply...

"I'm going to force myself on her to make her cry and scream," he laughed as he placed a pair of brass knuckles on.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER!" Jack cried trying to pull away from the two that were holding him back.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" Alex asked before bring back his metal fist and then laying it into Jack stomach...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jenny asked her father as she still attemted to get away "he never did anything to you."

"He's stealing you away from me," he replied

"No your wrong he loves me and LOVE HIM!"

Her father did not like to hear those words "SHUT UP!" he snapped before slapping his daughter across the face

"FRED!"

He looked up to see his wife rushing over "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"STOP IT FRED!" she cried as she hugged their daughter

"Don't you see Martha he has stolen our daughter," he said

"I think your wrong," she said "what you are doing right now is making your daughter hate you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was over powered by the three of them he knew there was no way he could fight off all of them. Alex was the strongest and for that Jack was paying dearly for ever punch he received from him Jack felt weaker until he was the ground. "You know what Jack there is something I always wanted to do," Alex said walking over with a pocket knife smiling "I always wanted to finish what your father started." Jack felt his heart beat againest his chest when he knew what Alex meant.

"Hold him down Mike and Stevie hold his head."

Looking up Jack could see someone looking out of their apartment window not even atempting to help just watching as Alex came closer "Just one thing though it's kinda dull..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Let me go," Jenny pleaded to her father who was still holding her tightly

"I can't let you go," he replied

"Please their going to kill him,"

Her father just shook his head "I don't care,"

Hot tears started to run down Jenny's face when she thought of every second her father held her Jack was in more danger then she did something she should have done first she bit his hand. He hollered in pain and losened his grip giving her a chance to run for it, her feet slapped the ground as she ran towards where they left him. Her father was about to run after her but his wife stopped him "I'm calling for help," she said pulling his phone out his pocket.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Jenny arrived Alex and the others were gone "Jack," she said and ran over to him, more tears fell from her eyes when she saw how bad of shape he was in. "Oh God," she whispered when she saw his right side mouth cut to match his left. Everything from that moment that night was a blur and wasn't until she saw flashing lights she knew what was going on, all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating. If Jack was going to be alright she knew what she was going to do, she was going to run away with him so they could be together always. How could her father be so heartless?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Thanks for your views hope you enjoyed this chapter btw I was feeling a little sad when I wrote this chapter. I am really happy this is my longest chapter yet ;D...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Memories

_**Chapter 11**_

Jennifer was worried about Jack it had been weeks since she had seen him. Then one afternoon as she was walking home someone grabbed her from behind, her scream got caught in her throat.

"Jenny it's okay," a voice said

That voice it was Jack "You scared me," she said turning around smiling but that quickly vanished when she saw him standing there with a bandana tied around his mouth "it's that bad, huh?"

Jack just nodded "Yeah,"

"Can I see?" she asked reaching for it slowly

"NO!" he shouted pulling away from her

She gasped and jumped when he yelled

Jack quickly recovered "Sorry," he said softly turnig towards her

"It's not your fault," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just," he said closing his eyes "I don't want you to see me with a never ending smile."

"Jack I..." she started to say

"What if you leave?" he asked

"I won't."

"How can I be sure?" he said in very serious tone.

"Because I love you," she explained "and that will never change."

"You know what Jenny I was thinking," he said as he turned away "that life's just one big joke."

"Why is that Jack?"

"Each day is a gift not a given right," he said "no one needs to alive."

Jennifer sighed "Jack please can we talk about something else?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" he snapped "let's talk about happy things, like puppies and glitter."

Tears started to form in her eyes he was different and she did not like it. "I have to go," she said standing up.

"You can't leave," he said grabbing her hand

"Let me go," she cried pulling away "I just want to go home."

Jack let her hand go and watched her walk away...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later on that night when Jenny was getting ready for bed she heard a tap on the window, she jumped a little and looked up and saw it was Jack.

"What do want?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

"May I come in?" he asked

She sighed and moved over to the side to let him enter

"Where's dear old daddy?" he asked stepping in and looking around her room

"Away on a buisness trip," she replied "and my mother is working."

"I see," he said turning his attention onto her "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Jack I have to get up early for school," she explained "maybe you should go."

He sighed started to walk towards the window then stopped half way there, Jenny watched as he brought his hands up and untied the bandana. It fell to the ground as he turned back to her "See this is what I did not want you to see."

"I don't care about the scars," she replied taking a step forward

He gave her a confused look "Really?"

Taking a a few more steps forward "It's you I care about," she explained

Now they were close enough where they feel each other's breath "Run away with me Jenny," he said right before her lips met his.

"Yes Jack," she said smiling "I will run away with you."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot, this chapter was kinda a small filler. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your views :D Next update coming soon and the chapter will be longer...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bad Memories **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Welcome**_

_**to**_

_**Paradise **_

A loud knock on the door startled Jenny as she walked from upstairs to downstairs "Who is it?" she asked walking up to the door.

"Jen, it's Bruce," a voice said

She opened the door "What's up?"

Bruce looked at her for a second before saying "I know what you're planing to do,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Running away," he said taking her hand into his "and please don't do it."

Taking a deep breath she turned away from him "I want to."

"Why?"

"Because," she replied "I love him."

Bruce lowered his head "What about us?"

"Us?" she asked facing him again "there is no 'us'."

"How do you know what would have happened between us?" he asked placing his free hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against it.

"Stop it!" she snapped pulling away "you like Racheal, not me."

Bruce openned his mouth to say something but Jenny cut him off "And I will not be your back plan if it does not work out between you two."

"Don't you get Jen," he said " if you go with him you are throwing your life away."

"A life without love is not worth living," a voice said from behind Bruce

Bruce quickly turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame smiling "Is that what you were going say Bruce?" he asked.

"Look all I'm saying is that maybe you're not the best thing for her," Bruce replied narrowing his eyes

"Any why is that?" Jack asked "is it because I don't have a trust fund?"

"Bruce it doesn't matter what you say," Jenny said "I've made up my mind."

"Yeah to throw your life and for what some loser!" he snapped

Jack balled his fists together but Jenny placed her hand on his shoulder "I think you should go," she told Bruce

He just shook his head and left never looking back...

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

\

Jack and Jenny went upstairs to grab some things that's when Jack discovered a scrap book. "What's this?" he asked picking it up.

"It's nothing," she replied making a grab for it but he pulled it out of her reach smiling and opened it. Jenny watched as his smile faded as he looked at the pictures inside "Is this what you want?" he asked holding up a picture of a cut out bride with her picture glued to the head making it look like she was the one wearing the long gown in a fancy wedding.

"No," she said "that stuff is not important to me."

Still looking at the picture Jack replied " You relize that if you go with me you will never have this dream wedding."

"Yes," she replied "and I don't care."

"I could never afford this," he said finally tearing his eyes off the book.

"Jack," she said walking over to him and taking away the book "it's not about the money, it's you I love."

"Oh I almost forgot," he said smiling "I got you a present."

He pulled out an ID card and handed it to her, she read it aloud "Elizabeth Mae?"

"Yep," he said happily "and I'm Thomas Edwards."

"Jack?" she asked "when are we leaving?"

"Tonight," he replied "but remember in public it's Thomas."

"Okay see you later," she called as he left then she looked down at the ID picture and smiled, she made a quick stop at the drug store to buy some snacks for their trip. When she got home she stuffed them into her back pack and while she was there she has also bought some hair dye and make up. A part of her hated to leave her mother but she knew her father would never let her and Jack be together and that's what she wanted. She decied to leave a note for her mother...

_Dear Mom,_

_I just wanted to say _

_I love you very much._

_Love always,_

_Jenny xoxoxo_

A tear ran down her cheek as she placed the note on her mother's pillow then she took one last look at herself in the mirror before she changed. An hour later she had a new look her once dark brown hair was now a dark burgundy color and she also had make up on a black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. When her and Jack met up he could not help but to keep staring at her, she looked different.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

At the bus Jack laid some money down "Two tickets to Paradise," he said.

The clerk smiled and printed out their tickets "Hear you go Mister Edwards,"

"Thank you," Jack said taking the tickets and walking back over to Jenny who was listening to music "what are you listening to?"

"A Beatles song called "Good Night," she replied

"Let me hear," he said taking her headphones...He listened to the music it sounded so filmlar...but where?

_**Dreams sweet dreams for me,**_

_**Dreams sweet dreams for you.**_

He thought really hard before it hit him, his mother would always sing it to him...

_**Now it's time to say goodnight**_

_**Goodnight sleep tight.**_

_**Now the sun turns out his light,**_

_**Goodnight sleep tight...**_

Jack continued to listen to the song...

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine,**_

_**Goodnight sleep tight.**_

_**Now the moon begins to shine,**_

_**Goodnight sleep tight.**_

•

_**Dreams sweet dreams for me,**_

_**Dreams sweet dreams you...**_

"This song," he said "my mother she used to sing it to me all the time."

Jenny looked at him "Really, mine did to."

Jack smiled and took her hand into his "You should close your eyes," he said "you look tired."

"I'm not tired," she replied before yawning "fine maybe I am a little."

"Just lay your head on my shoulder." he said

"Okay but I'm not falling asleep."

Fine," he said smiling

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

The trip to Paradise was long but at least they were far away from Gotham, "Now what?" she asked stepping off the bus.

Jack looked around and spotted a motel "There," he said pointing to it.

They walked inside and the lobby was clouded with smoke, the smell burned Jenny's throat but she continued beside Jack as he walked up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the man behind asked

Jenny grabbed tightly onto Jack's arm when she saw the mans face, it was scarred up worst then Jack's was and to top it off he had a glass eye. "We were looking for a room," Jack replied

The man looked from him to her with his good eye before replying "Sure twenty five a night."

Jack nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, the man took the money and counted it then smiled "Room 215," he said.

"Thank you," Jack said taking the key from the man then turning back to Jenny "Come on darling."

Jenny did not need to told twice she was happy to get out of there. "Oh my God Jack," she whispered "that guy was creepy."

"Aw! Did he scare you?" he teased as he unlocked to door to their room.

"Just a little," she replied stepping into the room.

The room was tiny it only contained a twin bed, a restroom with no door, a small sofa and one very dirty microwave. Jenny blinked at the sight of the room it was filthy dust and dirt everywhere and the bed you knew it had not been changed for a long time. Jack saw the look on her face and laughed "Your face is priceless."

"Jack look at this place, it's discusting."

"Yeah I know but it's all we can afford until we find jobs." he replied

She looked at him "You never did tell me where you got that money any way."

He smiled "Let's just say my father's account went bankrupt."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jenny lay awake listening to the sounds around her when she heard a scratching sound, jumping she rushed over to Jack who was asleep on the sofa.

"Jack!"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as she shook his shoulder

"Jack I hear something," she said

He sat up rubbing his eyes "What is Jenny?" he asked still half asleep

"I think it's a rat," she cried "I'm scared."

Jack listened hard but did not hear anything "I don't hear it," he said.

She looked at him "Will you sleep with me?" she asked pulling him over to the bed with her.

"Fine," he said sighing "if it means I can get some sleep."

A smile spread across her face as the got into the small twin bed together and she now felt safe in his arms so she to fell asleep...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Next one coming soon...Thank for your views...;D What will happen next update coming soon...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Memories

**Chapter 13**

Jack woke up early the next morning he was on mission to find a job however long it took. So without disturbing the sleeping beauty that lay beside him he slowly got out of bed and that was no easy task getting out of a twin bed without waking the other person but he manged it. Outside of the motel he noticed that every building had a graffiti tag on it, it reminded him a lot of Gotham the only difference was he and Jenny did have to play by her father's rules anymore.

By the afternoon he had not had any luck everywhere he went they would take one look at him and say "We already hired someone for that position," and when he asked why they still had the sign up they would reply by saying "we must of forgot to take it down." Jack shook his head he knew better those people were hiring him because of his forever smiling face, a rage burned deep inside of him when he remembered his father giving him his half smile and Alex finishing it off.

Meanwhile back at the motel Jenny was getting hungry sure she munched on a few cookies earlier but that hours ago. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the sofe and looked around the room then her eyes fell onto a spot the really resembled an old blood stain.

"Hurry up Jack," she said to herself " I really don't like being here alone."

The sun had set a little over an hour ago as Jack slowly made his way back to the motel, only to stop about half way there when he heard a man's voice. "Okay Steve," the man siad into his cellphone "I just have to stop at the ATM first."

This was Jack's chance to get some money so without thinking twice he quickly tied the bandanna around his mouth and pulled up his hood, standing back he watched the man withdraw money out of the machine. "This is it," he told himself "there's no going back." Jack waited until the man placed the money in his wallet and started to walk away.

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" he demanded using his fingers in his pocket to make it look like he had a gun pointed at the guy.

"Excuse me?" the man asked turning towards Jack

"I said give me you wallet," he repeated taking a step closer

"Okay," the man said bring his wallet back out and handing over to Jack "I don't want any trouble."

Jack quickly snatched it away from him and opened it up to get the money out when a picture fell out, Jack picked up the picture and noticed it was a small child no older then five or six but she looked really pale.

"That's my daughter Emily," the man explained when he saw Jack just staring at her image.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack found himself asking

"She has cancer,"

Jack closed the wallet back up and sighed "Here," he said handing back to the guy.

The man smiled and thanked Jack for giving it back "Oh and son," he said handing Jack two bills "here you look like you really need this." Jack could not believe this he had just tried to rob the guy and now the very same guy gave him two hundred bucks, as he looked down at the bill he heard the guy say "If you need a job go to the chemical plant, they're hiring."

"How do you kno..." Jack asked looking up at the guy but he was gone,...

xoxoxoxooxoxox

Jack came through the motel door all smiles "Come on Jenny get ready!"

"For what?" she asked

"We are going out to get something to eat," he said happily "unless you want to stay here and use that microwave?"

Jenny looked over at the grease covered microwave and said "Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

Dinner was nothing to fancy just a bite to eat at a diner near by, Jenny had a cup a soup and some turkey as for Jack he had a hamburger. The next morning Jack went to the plant and received an interview from the owner.

"Mr. Fishel my name is Thomas Edwards," Jack said holding out his right hand

"Hello Mr. Edwards," Mr. Fishel replied taking Jack's hand and shaking it once "please come in."

Jack followed the man over to the desk "Have a seat," Mr. Fishel said pulling out a chair before making his way around the desk to his big chair. Jack did as he was told "So how much experience do you have in this line of work?" Fishel asked fold his hands on his dest and staring Jack in the eye.

"Well to honest, I really do not have any in this type of business or any for that matter," Jack replied

"I see," he said rubbing his chin "so what are you doing here?"

Jack looked at him "I was hoping you could give me a job."

"Well Mr. Edwards I am afraid I'm going to have to say no,"

"Why?"

"You have no experience," he replied "it was nice meeting you Mr. Edwards."

Jack slammed his hands down on the desk "Now you listen up Mr. Fishel," he hissed "I am a Goddamn good worker, I'll do anything sweep, garbage or ANYTHING for that matter just give me a chance."

Mr. Fishel stood up with a crooked smile and holding out his hand "Well then welcome aboard Mr. Edwards."

Jack could not believe his eyes he had landed a job "When do I start?' he asked

"You can start right now if you want,"

"Yes I'll start now," Jack replied

"Perfect, we will be starting you off as a Janitor at first then you can quickly move up from there."

"Thank you Sir," Jack said taking the man's hand "you won't be sorry."

"I know."

At his break time Jack called their room "Hello?"

"Hey I got the job," he said

"Really!" Jenny exclaimed "I'm so proud of you."

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later," she replied smiling, when she hung up the phone a tear ran down her face sure they had only been in this town for a few days but a;ready things were starting to look up for them...

_**Disclaimer: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for you views for the last one...:D I do not own TDK just my plot... update coming soon;;;;;;**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Memories**

_**Chapter 14**_

Fred Brooks paced back and forth when he heard the news about his daughter running away but in his mind Jack stole her against her will. "She's alone and scared," he said "with that boy."

His wife Martha looked up at him "That boy!" she hissed "she ran away because of you."

"Now Martha you don't know that for sure," he said bring his wife into a hug but instead of hugging him back she shoved him away.

"Yes I do know," she said wiping tears from her eyes "it's because you would not let them be together."

Fred looked at his wife "Dear..." he started to say

"AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" Martha cried "I'll never get to see my baby again."

"Martha don't you see we can say the he kidnapped her," Fred said

"NO!" she cried "I will not do that to my daughter. not if she loves him."

"We have to," he explained

"Get over it Fred!" she snapped "you think just because you commit her son all will be alright?"

Fred's eye narrowed "It has nothing to do with THAT!"

"I know you loved her but she choose James."

"SHE ONLY CHOOSE HIM BECAUSE SHE GOT PREGNANT BY HIM!" he shouted slamming his fist into the wall.

Martha jumped at the sound of her husband's fist hitting the wall "And I just your second choice."

"I loved her and she threw her life away on that Napier guy,"

"Because she LOVED HIM!" she yelled "and she knew I loved you."

Fred ignored her as he continued to talk "Now our daughter is going to do the same mistake as Linda did."

Martha looked down at the note her daughter left and gave it a kiss "I love you," she whispered.

Fred picked up his phone and started to Dial 911 but Martha grabbed it away "Stop it!" she demanded

"Why he stole her!" he spat

"No you drove her away!"

"Fine," he said letting go of the phone "let that monster have his way with her."

xoxoxoxooxxoxoxoox

Jenny was bored sitting in the motel room all day so she grabbed the twenty Jack had left her to go out for lunch with, outside she was free from that horrible smell of the room hopefully they would not have to stay there much longer. She walked to the diner for a quick bite to eat before she would explore a little, as she entered the diner she noticed a HELP WANTED sign up in the window.

The waitress Sara had come to know her from coming in every day that week "Hello Elizabeth!" she said happily coming over with a glass of water "what will it be today?"

"Hi Sara," Jenny replied smiling "today I think I'll have just a cherry coke and a chicken club."

Sara smiled as she took down the order "Coming right up love."

Ten minutes later Sara returned with the food "There you go," she said placing it down "how's Tom?"

"Oh he's doing fine," Jenny replied sprinkling a drop of salt on her fries "I saw you guys are hiring?"

"Yeah,"

"For what?" asked Jenny

"Part-time waitress," replied Sara "why are you interested?"

"Sure," Jenny said "I would not mind."

"Great!" Sara said happily "when your done with your food I'll get the manager."

"Okay."

When Jenny was done with her food Sara took her into the back "This is Bill our manager," she said introducing her to a short balding man.

"Hello Bill," Jenny said holding out her hand "my name is Elizabeth and I am very interested in your part-time job."

Bill rasied his eyebrow causing his forehead to wrinkle "Well then welcome," he said taking her hand in his and gave it on shake "can you start right away?"

Jenny was still in shock about getting the job so fast it took her a second to realize that her had just asked to start work "Sure!" she said happily.

"Great Sara would you please get this young lady a uniform?"

"Yes Sir," Sara replied before hurrying off to get one.

xoxoxoxooxoxxo

Jack returned to the motel room only to find it was empty, a sinking feeling came over him where was she? Dan at the front desk was no help either, he told Jack he had not seen her since earlier in the day.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to her," he told himself as he set off to try and find her. As he walked past the diner something told him to look up and when he did he saw her smiling and serving people their food. When he walked Sara came over "Hi Tom," she said sweetly.

"Hello," Jack replied not taking his eyes off Jenny

Sara saw his gaze "She gets off in thirty," she said "how about a coffee on the house?"

Jack tore his eyes off of Jenny to look at Sara "No thank you,"

"Okay," she replied "what about a slice of pie?"

"I'm fine," he said taking a seat to wait for her

"I'll just bring you a water," Sara told him before walking off to get him one.

Jenny finally looked up to see Jack sitting there watching her a smile on his face, she smiled back and continued to serve the customers. After work she joined him "It's only four hours a day," she said happily

"That's great Elizabeth," he said taking a sip of his water

"Do you realize we have been at that motel three weeks now," she said

"Yeah I know," he replied "don't worry it's only for a little while longer."

She smiled "Okay if you say so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week had past since Jenny had gotten the job and she had got off work a half hour ago but still she was at work waiting for Jack, he was late. Jack hurried down the street to get to the diner on Second and Oak "Please still be there," he said as he turned the corner now the diner was in sight. Jenny was sitting outside when he came into view "Where were you?" she asked

"Let's go for a walk," he said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet

"Aw, come on Jack," she protested " I'm tired tonight."

"Come on," he said pulling her

"My feet hurt,"

"This will be just a little walk," he said kissing her on the cheek "promise."

Jenny sighed "Fine,"

Jack smiled as he lead her down the sidewalk past the motel, they walked about fifteen blocks before he stopped "Well here we are," he said.

Now Jenny was confused they had stopped in front of an old brick building "And where is here?" she asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you," he said looking surprised "this is our new home."

"What?"

"Come I'll show you," he said walking up to the building "now we are going to be living on the ninth floor."

Jenny was speachless as she followed him inside the building, sure it was old but it was a hell of a lot better then that motel room. Nine floors of stairs was going to take a bit to get use to but she was excited to be going up held her breath as Jack placed the key into the knob and unlocked the door "After you," he said. Jenny stepped in and looked around,

"Yeah I know it needs some paint," Jack said pointing to the walls "I'm sure we can handle that."

"Jack this is wonderful," she said

"Come here let me show you the best part," he said pulling her into the bedroom

"The bedroom?" she asked

"No not the bedroom," he said shaking his head "this."

With that said he opened the bedroom window and climb out onto the fire escape "Come on," he said holding out his hand for her to take. Jenny smiled and climbed out behind him, the fire escape lead to a short latter to the roof which is where Jack wanted to go.

"Wow!" she said looking around from the roof

"We can watch the sunset," he said pulling out a bottle "cider my dear?"

A small laugh escaped her lips "Sure."

"So Jack how did you find this place?" she asked taking a sip of the cider

"Well this guy at work his uncle owns these and he got me a good deal," Jack replied

Jenny smiled "I love it,"

"I knew you would."

xoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

They both had the next two days off from work and they were going to spend them fixing up their new place, Jack could not help but to laugh as Jenny sang and danced while she painted.

_**Dear Mother**_

_**Cant you hear me whining?**_

_**It's been 3 whole weeks**_

_**Since I have left your home**_

_**This sudden fear has left me trembling**_

_**Cuz now it seems that I am out here on my own**_

_**& I'm feelin so alone**_

•

_**Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes**_

_**Some call it slums some call it nice**_

_**I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home**_

_**Welcome to paradise**_

•

_**A gunshot rings out at the station**_

_**Another urchin snaps & left dead on his own**_

_**It makes me wonder why I'm still here**_

_**For some strange reason it's now feelin like my home**_

_**& I'm never gonna go...**_

"What?" she asked when she met Jack's laughing gaze

"That was beautiful," he said smiling and wiping a fake tear away

She shook her head putting down the paint brush "You're dead,"

"Am I know?"

"Yes," she said

"Well then you are going to have to come and get me," he teased

Jenny chased him all around the apartment but had no luck he was faster then her, "You cheat," she said all out of breath.

Jack laughed "Oh I cheat huh?"

"Yes," she said sticking her tongue out at him before sitting down on the blow up mattress

He shook his head and walked over by her "I thought we were painting?"

"Well what's stopping you?" she asked "I'm just taking a break."

"That my friend is not fair," he said sitting down next to her.

"Oh well," she said smiling

They sat there in silence for a moment before turning to each other staring one another in the eyes until Jenny could not take it anymore, she placed her lips onto his and kissed him. One small kiss turned into a very passionate one and before she realized it she had pulled him onto of her. When Jack realized this he sat up "Sorry," he said

"No Jack do be sorry," she said sitting up "I want this."

He looked at her and smiled "If we do this you are going to be mine forever."

"I would not have it any other way," she replied pulling him into another kiss...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one coming soon maybe even later today he he. Any way thanks for your views...Another Long Chapter from me yay!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 15**

Jenny smiled as she walked into their now finished apartment, sure it took them three months to get it done but in the end it was worth it. She looked at the clock on the wall it read five fifteen which meant that Jack would be home soon.

"Well better start dinner," she said walking across the room and into the kitchen where she pulled out a couple of chicken breasts and began preparing them. After coating them with some bread crumbs she placed them in the oven to let them bake, once the chicken was in the oven she turned her attention to making some raviolis. Jack was beat he had just came off a fourteen hour day, his eyes burned and he had a piercing headache. He was happy when he made it to the ninth floor without collapsing from being extremely tired, when he opened the door to their place the most wonderful smell met him as he inhaled.

"Something smells good," he said stepping in and closing the door.

Jenny rushed out of the kitchen "Hey baby," she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Well hello," he replied

"Sit down," she said pulling him to the table "you work really hard."

Jack did as he was told and sat down "So how was your day?" he asked

"We were not that busy today," she said walking out of the kitchen carrying his plate of food "there you go."

"Looks great," he said as she placed it in front of him and then went back to get hers.

After dinner Jack went to take a shower while Jenny cleaned up the kitchen when they were finished the futon was where they met to relax a bit. Jack laid his head on her lap as she rubbed his shoulders causing him to slowly drift off to sleep. "My poor Jack," she whispered.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

Jenny always had pleasant days at work that was until the day Mickey came in, when his eyes met her she knew he was trouble. "Great," she sighed "on the day Sara has off I get the weirdo."

"Well ain't you pretty," he said when she walked over to take his order

"May take your order," she said ignoring his comment

"Are you new here?"

"In a way," she replied "I've worked here for four months."

Mickey licked his lips "You married?"

"Why don't I come back in a bit," she said turning away from the man

"Don't have to," he said smiling a little "I knows what I want."

Jenny turned back "Okay," she said gripping her pen and pad "what will it be."

"Oh just a burger and some taters," he said flashing her a smile "sweet lips."

"Great I will be right back with your order," she replied and walked away thinking "PIG!"

Jenny waited for his food not making any eye contact with the man that she knew was not taking his eyes off of her, she could sense the dirty thoughts that filled his head. "Here ya go," she said placing his plate down in front of him "enjoy,"

"Oh I will," he replied giving her a wink.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"See you tomorrow!" Jenny called to her co-workers as she left to go home. She could not wait to get home to kick off her shoes and relax in a nice warm bath. Turning up the side road that would lead her home she failed to noticed someone had been following her. Just a few feet from the apartment building a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. "LET ME GO!" she shouted

"Shh, it's okay," a voice said in her ear

That voice she recognized it from earlier, it was Mickey from the diner "Let go of me asshole," she hissed

"Those are hurtful words," he laughed before he started to kiss the back of her neck

Jenny pulled herself away long enough to bring back her fist and lay it into his nose causing it to bleed. "You FUCKING bitch!" he yelled as he advanced her once again.

"Stay back," she warned but he paid no attention it then just as he was about to grab her again a fist slammed him in the side of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked turning to the person who had hit him "why don't you go mind your own fucking business?"

"She is my business," Jack replied "and you stay the hell away from her."

Mickey raised his hand in defeat "Sorry man I didn't know,"

Jack motioned for Mickey to come close and when he did Jack whispered "If I ever see you come near my girl again I'll kill you."

"Yes sir," Mickey replied backing away.

With Mickey gone Jack approached Jenny who smiled "Thanks," she said

Later that night they laid in bed in each others arms "Jack I would be lost if I lost you," Jenny said

"Well you know I feel the same way,"

"How could my father be so stupid?" she asked

"I don't," he replied "I guess they are just are."

"Jack," she said sitting up "do you remember that night when we painted the living room."

"Yeah,"

"And we made out,"

"Oh yeah," he replied smiling "can't forget that."

She picked his left hand up brought it to her lips and started to kiss each finger softly "We love each other right?"

"Yeah," he whispered her kisses were making him feel good

"Then," she said kissing another finger "I'm ready."

Jenny slowly started to unbutton her shirt "Are you sure?" he asked now sitting up beside her

"Yes," she replied unbuttoning the last button revealing her perfect body...Jack pressed his lips onto hers as she helped take his shrit off of him. "Oh Jack," she gasped when she saw his back for the first time covered in all kinds of scars most likely from his father.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he said grabbing his shirt

"No," she said placing her hand on his shoulder "I love you and I want this."

Jenny lad back as Jack began kissing her everywhere, when the moment came she was ready and she a felt warmth wash all over her body...

_**Disclaimer: Last update for a few days have to work. Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for your views. I do not own TDK just my plot... It is shorter then my last chapter sorry...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Jenny lay wrapped in the warm embrace of the person she loved most feeling very warm and safe, she loved Jack with all her heart and she knew he felt the same way. Morning came around and the couple kissed each other goodbye "See you later," she said softly

He smiled and kissed her lips before replying "See you."

"Bye," she waved

Jack opened the door and stepped out "Oh I almost forgot we have some kind of employee party tonight at my work, you want to go?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "Sure why not."

At work Jack was busy listening to his music as he mopped down the hallways and sang the song in his head

_**No time for goodbye, he said as he faded away**_

_**Don't put your life in someones hands they're bound to steal it away.**_

_**Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you, Burn you **_

_**Then he said If you want to get out alive,**_

_**Hold on for your life.**_

_**If you want to get alive hold on for life.**_

Meanwhile Jenny managed to get done from work early and was on her way to the little shop to buy a new outfit for Jack's party. In the shop she found herslef a cute purple and white dress "Perfect," she said trying it on and doing a spin in the fitting-room. At home she took a shower and got herself ready all while singing a song that was stuck in her head...

_**This is my last time, she said as she faded away**_

_**It's hard to imagine but oneday you'll end up like me.**_

_**Then she said if you want to get out alive,**_

_**Hold on for your life.**_

_**If you want to get out alive, **_

_**Hold on for your life.**_

_**If you want to get alive, **_

_**Ran for your life. **_

•

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Jack was proud showing off his beautiful girl to the rest of his coworkers, he could tell most of them were surprised on how could a janitor have such luck landing her. "Okay everyone please take your seats," Mr. Fishel said standing in front of the crowd and smiled when it obeyed him "first things first, I would like to thank Molly fro putting this all together."

I tall woman with dirty blond hair stood up did bow and sat back down, Mr. Fishel talked a good half hour about how business was doing before he got to the raffles he had promised. "Up first we have a pair of tickets to Mr. Wacky's Go-Karts," he said as he pulled a name from the jar "and the winner is Doug."

Everyone smiled and clapped their hands as Mr. Fishel continued giving out prizes but when he got to the last one everyone grew silent "This one is a $100 gift card to "LaCourta fine dining in upper Paradise" he said "and the winner is..." everyone held their breath and crossed their fingers "Thomas Edwards." When Jack heard his name called he was speechless, never in all of days in school was he lucky enough to win anything but here he had just won a gift card to a upscale restaurant. Jenny smiled and clapped as Jack stood up and walked across the room to accept his prize.

"Here you son," Mr. Fishel said handing Jack the card

"Thank you Sir," he said shaking Fishels hand

"You know," Mr. Fishel said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder "I was not going to hire this guy at first."

Everyone stared as Fishel continued his story "But i did," he said "and do you know why?"

Silence

"Tell them Tom, tell them what you said to me,"

Jack looked out at the crowded and cleared his throat "I said if you give me a chance I will be the best God Damn worker."

Fishel nodded "And you are Tom, " he said "so that is why I going to promote you to my right hand man."

"What?" Jack asked turning to the man "why?"

"Because you're good and you deserve more," Mr. Fishel replied

"But he has not been here that long!" some guy shouted

"YEAH!" another one yelled

Mr. Fishel put his hand up "Maybe if you guys were more serious about your jobs then it would have turned out different."

As Jenny and Jack walked home after the party a car pulled up beside them "Hey Tom, why so serious?" the guy asked before pulling away.

"Pay no attention to them," Jenny said squeezing his hand "their just jealous."

"Yeah," Jack agreed "but why did Fishel choose me."

Jenny smiled and replied "Because you're the best."

"You don't mean that," he said

"Oh but I do,"

"Prove it," he laughed

"I will when we get home," she said giving him a wink

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the TDK just the plot...Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer promise. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you xxBethxx YOU ROCK! for loving my story... **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bad Memories **_

_**Chapter 17**_

Jack woke extra early the next morning, he was excited about his new job. As he got ready Jenny went out to make him some breakfast, after all her hard working man needed a good meal to eat. She served him and sat down across from him sipping on a coffee, "I know you'll do fine."

He looked up at her and gave her a half smile "Let's hope."

She shook her head "You need to have some faith."

"If you say so," he said finishing his breakfast, standing up and walking across the room to the door "I will see you later."

"Bye," she replied throwing her arms around him and planting a big kiss on his lips "go make me proud."

He smiled and walked out the door, at work his coworkers would say something most likely about him but the moment he walked in they all shut up.

"Ignore them Tom," Mr. Fishel said coasting the young man out of the plant and into his office "please have a seat."

Jack sat down "Do you know what it is my right hand man does?" Fishel asked

"No Sir Mr. Fishel," Jack replied

Fishel raised his hand "Please call me Hank."

"Alright Hank, I have no idea what your right hand man does," repeated Jack

Hank smiled "We take care of business."

"What kind of business?" asked Jack

"Whatever it takes," Hank replied getting a dark look on his face.

Jack watched as his boss crossed the room and opened up a filing cabinet to pull out a gun, holding the gun he pointed it to Jack "BANG!" he shouted causing Jack to flinch. Hank started to laugh "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah it was funny," Jack said

"Now let me show you your office," Hank said straightening up and fixing his tie "follow me."

Jack looked around his new office after Mr. Fishel left and then his eyes fell upon a small photograph left on a shelf. He picked it up to look at then he saw "him" the man that told him to come here. At lunch Jack sat down next to the guys he always ate with Bill and Kevin "Hey whose theis?" he asked pulling out the picture and showing them.

Bill grabbed the picture and looked at it "That's Dudley he was Fishel's "Right Hand Man" a couple years ago."

"I've met him before," Jack explained "he's the one who told me to come here for a job."

Bill and Kevin looked at each other then broke into laughter "That's impossible," Kevin said

Jack smiled and asked "And why is that?"

"Because he's dead," Bill said get all serious

"What? No, I seen him,"

"No you're wrong!" Kevin snapped " he signed his death warrant when he tried to leave."

Jack stared at them waiting for them to tell him that it was all just a lie but they said no such thing. "Why?" Jack found himself asking.

"His daughter," Bill said hanging his head "she was sick and Dudley was a single parent."

"Yeah," Kevin cut in "So he tells Fishel one day that he has to take her to Gotham so she could some kind of treatment and he won't be coming back."

"Then what happened?" Jack asked pulling himself closer to the guys

"Then his brat died," Hank said coming up behind them "and he couldn't take it, so he pulls the gun on himself and that's what happened."

Bill and Kevin exchanged looks as they continued to eat their sandwiches in silence until Fishel was gone again, "Is that true?" Jack whispered

"That's what the town bought but we believe Fishel has something to do with it," Kevin explained.

After Lunch Jack sat in his office thinking about what was said and if it was true he did not want to cross his boss, he did not want anything happening to his Jenny.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack came home early so they could go out for dinner "Jenny!" he called entering the apartment

No answer...

"Jenny!" he called again

Still no reply but the sound of a running shower

Jack could feel his heart start to thump against his chest as he walked towards bathroom remembering when he found his mother, he placed his hand on the door knob and was about to open it when he heard the show shut off. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bathroom door opened up revealing Jenny wrapped in a towel.

"Jesus!" she snapped "you scared me."

"Sorry," he said pulling her into a hug

"Jack," she laughed "your going to make my towel fall."

"Good," he joked

"Whatever," she replied "now I have to go get ready."

"Yeah, you do that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the restaurant Jenny seemed to sparkle in the light, she looked more beautiful than usual. " You look really pretty tonight," Jack said

Jenny smiled "Thank you,"

After ordering their food Jenny felt the need to tell Jack something, "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"This is really hard to say," she said looking down at her hands

"What is it?" he asked taking one of her hands into his

"Well," she said swallowed "I'm pregnant."

Jack didn't know what to say, a part of him was happy but then the ither part was upset at himself for so careless. "Well?" she asked snapping her fingers to bring him back to reality "what should I do?"

He thought about it for a moment longer before a small smile appeared "We're going to have a family."

Jenny started to smile as well "Yeah, I so glad."

"We're going to be parents," Jack said "let's make a promise."

"What's that?"

"Let's promise never to treat our child like our parents treated us," he said

"Deal," she said smiling...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot, okay this chapter was just a tad bit longer but not by much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again xBethx for your review. Next chapter coming soon... **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 18  
**_

In the coming weeks Jack would regret Jenny being pregnant for one reason, she always sending him out in the middle of the night for something she just had to have. She would wake him up no matter what time it was and send him out for it.

"Please Jack," she would beg and he would yawn then reply "sure,"

At work some of the guys would say "Tom you look like shit, you should get some rest now before the baby comes."

On his days off Jenny would force him to go with her to pick out baby things, "What about this one?" she asked pointing to a white crib.

"It's fine," he replied not really even paying attention to what she was saying, all he could think about was how tired he was.

"You're not even paying attention!" she snapped

"Yes I am!" he snapped back

"Oh really?" she asked placing her hands on her hips "then which one was I pointing to?"

'Great' he thought 'now I'm screwed' "This one," he said pointing to the closest one.

She smiled and hugged him "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't listening."

"Please you can count on me," he replied 'now that was luck' he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Jack was at work when a call about his girlfriend was being rushed to the hospital for pains. "Jack!" Jenny exclaimed when he rushed in "the doctor said I have to deliver the baby."

"What?" he asked "you can't you're not due yet."

"I know," she cried

"Besides," he said "I wanted to ask you to marry me first."

She smiled "Yes, the answer is yes."

"You will?"

"YES GOD YES!" she hollered from the pain she was feeling.

The doctor came back in "Ah, good you're here Mr. Edwards."

"What's going to happen?" Jack asked

"Well we need to get the baby out right away," the doctor explained "or else we could lose both."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!" Jack demanded

"Alright calm down," the doctor said "you need to go wait outside."

"NO!" he shouted " I want to stay."

"You can't, you have to wait out there."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack could not sit still as he waited to hear any news about Jenny or the baby, it seemed like a life time before a nurse came to check on him. "How's she doing?" he asked the nurse

"She'll be fine," she replied "she just needs to rest."

"And the baby?"

The nurse smiled "Do you want to come see your new baby?"

Jack nodded

"Right this way," she replied showing him into the room where Jenny was sleeping. Jack walked slowly over to where the baby laid, he looked down at it. "You can hold her," the nurse laughed "she's going to bite."

"She?" he asked

"That's right," the nurse said "you had a baby girl."

Jack slowly and carefully picked the baby up, the nurse smiled "Let me know if you need anything," she said before leaving. Jack brought the baby close to him "Hi," he whispered "I'm your daddy."

He looked down at his baby's sweet face, she was perfect just like her mother. Jenny started to wake up "Jack," she whispered

"Yeah," he whispered

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine," he replied slowly making his way over "see."

Jenny looked at the tiny baby in Jack's arms and began to cry, "What's wrong?" he asked

"She's beautiful," she replied

"Do you want to hold her?"

Jenny smiled and nodded, Jack carefully placed the baby into her arms "And this your mommy," he said to the baby "she can be a bit whinny sometimes."

"Shut up," Jenny said laughing "that's you."

Jack smiled as he watched Jenny hold the baby "What are we going to name her?" he asked

"It's got to be something that starts with a 'J'," Jenny replied

"Why?"

"Because that's what our names start with," she replied

They both sat there thinking of names before Jenny said " I got it, Joanna Napier."

"Napier? Why Napier?"

"Because I'm tired of living under the fake names," she replied "my parents can't do anything about it now I'm over eighteen."

Jack smiled "Okay then Little Joanna Napier then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Jenny and Joanna came home Jack had everything set up for them. Both parents took turns at night when Joanna cried and she was crying, Jenny sighed and was about to get when Jack stopped her "I'll do it."

"You sure?" she asked "it is my turn."

"Postive," he replied kissing her on the forehead "now you just lay back down."

"Okay," she said laying back down

Jack walked into the room Joanna was "Shh, it's okay," he cooed picking the baby and cradling her. A good forty five minutes went by and Jack had not returned, so Jenny got up go find out what was taking him so long. She peeked into the room where Jack and the were and smiled, Jack was holding the baby and singing to it while it held on to his one finger.

_**You are the moonlight of my life every night**_

_**Giving all love to you.**_

_**My beating heart belongs to you.**_

_**I walked for miles til I found you.**_

•

_**With every breath that I am worth here on earth**_

_**All my love goes to you...**_

Once Joanna fell back to sleep Jack placed her back down in the crib but not before kissing her "I promise I will never let anything happen to you or your mommy, ever," he said before turning to see Jenny standing there.

"That was beautiful," she whispered

"Hey it's just what I do," he laughed.

She shook her head as they made their way back to their room to go to sleep...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot, big changes are coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was kind of fluffy but oh well, next one coming soon...:D Hope you enjoyed it...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 19**

Jenny was awaken early the next morning by Joanna's crying, she yawned as she made her way into the baby's room. "Come here," she cooed picking the baby "are you hungry?" Jack slept for a few more hours before realizing Jenny was not beside him, he sighed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Jenny said when Jack emerged from the room

"Hey, he replied smiling and came over to sit by her and Joanna

Jenny smiled "She's beautiful huh?"

"Yeah, just like her mother,"

"She looks more you Jack," Jenny explained

Jack looked at the baby "I don't see it,"

"Whatever," Jenny smiled "she's the picture of you."

"Can I hold her?" he asked holding out his arms

"Sure," she replied hand the baby over "besides I should go make something for breakfast."

Jack loved to hold his baby she made him feel happy, he held the bottle and watched Joanna drink it. Jenny went to the kitchen to make eggs and toast "Jack," she said

"Yeah," he answered

"Your vaction is coming up right?"

"Yeah,"

"This is really hard to say," she said taking a deep breath "but I think I want to go see my parents."

"What?" he snapped "they hate me remember."

"I think that would change when they saw how happy we are,"

Jack stood up "Look they see me as the guy that stole their baby girl away."

"You didn't steal me," she sighed

"You know that but your father is no offense a "dick"," he said

Jenny laughed "I know he can be."

"Besides my father's in Gotham," he explained "and I really don't want him to see Joanna."

"I just wanted my parents to know that they are grandparents," she sighed

Jack looked down at Joanna who had fallen asleep in his arms "Fine we will go," he sighed

Jenny smiled "Thanks Jack!"

"But if your father starts something we are gone,"

"Understood, she replied

"And we will not be staying near them or will we tell them where we live," he explained

"Don't you think you're being dramatic?" she asked

"No I don't," he said "I really have a bad feeling about going."

"It will just be for one week please," she begged

He smiled again "Hey I already said yes."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Jack was not to thrilled about going back to Gotham for his vacation but he gave Jenny his word and he was a man of his word, when they arrived in Gotham their first stop was the hotel and once they placed their bags in the room it was off to Jenny's parents.

"Why can't we go there tomorrow?" Jack asked as they left the room

"Jack I know this is not easy for you but please can we go tonight?" she asked

He nodded and followed her carrying Joanna, they took a taxi to the house.

"Here we are," the taxi driver said pulling up in front of the house

Jenny thanked the man and stepped out "Come on Jack," she said when she noticed he was not following her.

Jack held their baby close to him as he slowly got out of the taxi and followed Jenny up the sidewalk to the house, Jenny fixed her clothes before ringing the door bell.

"DING"

Inside you could hear movement "Who is it?" a woman's voice asked from behind the door

"Mom it's me Jennifer," Jenny said placing her hand on the door

"Jennifer?" she repeated in a shaky voice before opening the door,

"MOM!" Jenny exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother

"My baby," she cried "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Jenny replied "mom there is someone I want you to meet."

Her mother smiled "Who?"

Jenny turned back to Jack "Let me see Joanna," she whispered

Jack handed the baby over to Jenny, "This is Joanna," she said bring the baby over to her mother

"Oh my!" her mother gasped "she's beautiful."

"Thanks," Jenny replied

"Please come in dear," she said stepping aside to let them in "you to Jack."

When Jack stepped in Mrs. Brooks gave him a hug "Thank you for taking care of her," she said.

"Your welcome," he replied feeling weird having Jenny's mother hugging him.

"May I hold her?" she asked turning back to her daughter

"Of course," Jenny said smiling

Mrs. Brooks took the baby into her arms "She has very pretty eyes."

"Where's dad?" Jenny asked

"He should be home anytime," her mother replied

As she got done say that a car pull into the driveway and her father got out. "Hi daddy," Jenny said when he opened the door.

He dropped his stuff and rushed towards her "You're home!" he said happily as pulled her into a hug "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was," she replied "but I think it's time we started over."

"Fine," he said "as long as you are home."

Jenny pulled away and went over to her mother who was still holding the baby "Dad this is Joanna,"

He walked over and looked down at the baby "She's beautiful isn't she?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms

"Why are you here?" Fred asked "in my house?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders "I'm here because my family is here,"

"Family what do you know about family?"

"Fred!" his wife hissed "they have lovely family."

"Martha how many times to I have to go over this," he explained "he stole her."

"I didn't steal her!" Jack snapped "I simply asked her."

"Oh he asked her," Fred laughed "do you hear this?"

"Dad I wanted to go," Jenny said stepping in between her father and Jack before fist started fly

"But why?" he asked

"I told you why," she said "I love him."

decided to change the subject "Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Jenny replied well Jack said "NO!"

"Jack," Jenny whispered

He sighed "I mean sure."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Brooks said "Jenny dear will you help me."

"Sure,"

Jack looked at her "Jenny please don't leave me here,"

"You'll be fine," she replied "just hold Joanna."

Fred sat down in his chair while Jack sat on the couch holding onto Joanna, they sat there in silence until Fred spoke.

"Why did you do it Jack?" he asked

"What's that?"

"Brainwash her?" he said

"Look Mr. Brooks I did no such thing," Jack explained "she's everything to me.'

Mr. Brooks eyes fell upon the baby "So that's yours?" he asked

"Yes she is," Jack replied

"May I see her?"

"Sure if you come over here," Jack said

Mr. Brooks swallowed his pride and walked over to get a good look at his granddaughter "Can I hold her?"

"Yes,"

As soon as Fred held her in his arms his bitterness he felt melted away "You taking good care of them?" he asked

"Yes Sir I am." Jack replied

"That's good," he said

"Mr. Brooks," Jack said "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Fred looked up at him "No I should be apologizing to you," he said "because of my past I did not want you two together."

Jack had no idea what he was talking about but he accepted it "You don't have to worry," he explained "your daughter means the world to me."

"I'm happy to hear that," Fred replied

Jenny and her mother returned from the kitchen "Hey boys," they said "we decided to go out instead."

They ate dinner at a nice restaurant and for the first time had a good time together...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Thanks for you reviews, hope you liked this chapter next one coming soon...I'm happy this chapter was a little longer than my last :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Jack and Jenny were on their way back to the hotel after a lovely dinner with her parents when a voice came from behind them "So you got some whore pregnant?" They turned to see James Napier standing there with a beer in his hand.

"What do you want?" Jack asked gripping onto Jenny's arm

"Oh come on Jackie," he said smiling "that's no way turn talk to your father."

Jack looked around "Father? What father?"

James's smile disappeared "I was a damn good father to you."

"Good fathers don't go around beating their children and cutting a half smile on the face."

Jenny pulled Jack's arm "Come on Jack lets go."

Jack nodded and started to walk away "Now hold on!" James snapped taking a feqw steps towards them "I want to see my grand-baby."

"The hell you are!" Jack hissed "I don't want you anywhere near my family."

James laughed "Trying to the man are you."

"I will what ever it takes to keep my family away from monsters like you!" Jack snapped

"Monster am I," his father laughed "well let me tell you something boy, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"Let's go," Jack whispered to Jenny as they walked away.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER JACKIE!" his father yelled after him before throwing his head back and howling with laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they returned back to Paradise time seemed to fly and before they knew it Joanna's first birthday was coming up. Jenny had promised her parents that they would come back for her birthday and she was packing for the four day weekend that would start as soon as Jack got home. She looked down at her watch and sighed, he was an hour late. The door opened suddenly and popped Jack all smiles "Hello ladies!" he said happily.

Joanna spotted her daddy and smiled, she had grown a lot her hair was short, dark and wavy and her eyes a violet color.

"DADDA!" she cried wobbling over to her daddy,

"Hi sweetheart," he cooed picking up toddler and giving her big kiss on her forehead "you are staring to walk really good.

"Hello," Jenny said walking over and gave Jack a hug "what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever," he smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "not picky."

"Okay," she joked "Tater Tots and ice cream it is."

Jack placed Joanna down but she just wanted to be pick right back up, Jenny laughed "She's such a little daddy's girl."

Jenny went to the kitchen to fixed a couple sandwiches for them and macaroni and cheese for Joanna, after eating Jack helped her clean up the mess so they could get out of there on time.

On the day of the party Jenny left the hotel room early to go help her mom and cousins set up the party while Jack spent the day with Joanna. "You know there is no point for a surprise party," he told her "she's too young."

Jenny smiled "Yeah I know but my family wants to do this."

Jack looked over at Joanna who was still sleeping at the time "What is she going to wear?"

"Don't worry I will be back," she replied "see ya later."

"Bye," he waved and went back to lay down but no sooner after he laid down Joanna came bouncing over "DADDA!"

"Okay I'm up," he said sitting back up "do want some yellow eggs for breakfast?"

Joanna smiled and said "eh," which was her way of saying yes.

"Okay, let's get ready."

Jack walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a clean shirt and pants for Joanna "Come here let me change you." After dressing her he got dressed and they were set, the hotel offered a free breakfast so Jack grabbed two plates with one hand while holding onto Joanna with his other hand. Putting enough for the both of them on one plate he placed it on the table and went back for juice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

When Jenny returned later that afternoon she found both father and daughter fast asleep with the tv left on, she smiled at the way Joanna was laying in her daddy's arms. "How cute," she said turning off the tv and walking over giving them both a kiss on the head.

"MAMA!" Joanna shouted holding out her arms.

"That's right mommy's here," she cooed bring her into a hug.

"Is it party time yet?" Jack mumbled

"Almost," she replied "so you better get ready."

When Jack left to go get ready Jenny pulled out a deep purple dress with a white sash for Joanna "Come sweetie," she said as she changed the little girl. To complete the outfit she placed a purple rose in her hair then she got ready herself. At the party Joanna was scared at first with all the new faces but quickly warmed up when her daddy took by the hand.

"CAKE TIME!" Mrs. Brooks yelled bring out a pink and white round cake that read 'HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY JOANNA!'

Joanna loved the cake she did a complete nose dive into it causing everyone to laugh when she brought her cake covered face back up.

"Hey Joanna arn't you going to share?" asked one cousin

"No," she replied and did another nose dive.

"That's alright we have another cake," Mr. Brooks said happily "let her enjoy it."

After cake Joanna was super engerzied and bouncing off the walls, Jenny tried to run after her and got mad at Jack for not helping her.

"Relax," he said "what goes up must come down."

She rolled her eyes and stomped away "Whatever."

Jack turned out to be right for nomore then ten minutes after he said that Joanna crashed, Jenny looked over at Jack and shook her head because he was giving her a 'I Told Yo So look.' On the way back to the hotel room Jenny refused to talk to Jack. "You could have helped out more!" she snapped once they were inside."

He looked at her "I did tell you she was going to crash."

"Oh so you were right and I was wrong," she asked

"Yeah," he replied but quickly wishing he had not said anything, for the look on her face said it all

"The sofa is your bed tonight," she said calmly pointing to a small love seat.

"Look what do you want me to say?" he asked "that I'm sorry, well if that's the case then I'm sorry."

"Fine," she sighed "you can sleep here but you stay on your side."

_**Disclamier: I do not own TDK...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming soon... Thanks for your reviews...YOU ROCK... C: ;1...Next one will be longer hopefully and also big changes are coming soon...  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bad Memories_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_The Circus  
_**

All the way back to Paradise the couple did not speak a word to each other and it was like that until they arrived back to their apartment. Jenny went to put Joanna to bed for the night then returned "Jack what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean why are we still not talking to each other?" she asked coming over to where he stood in their room

He looked at her as she continued "I shouldn't be mad at you, I love you."

"I love you too," he replied and kissed her on her forehead...

XxX

Four years had pasted since they last visited Gotham and they couldn't have been more happy. Joanna was growing fast her hair was now shoulder length and dark like her mommy but with the wave from her daddy. She was very smart sometimes it was not like you were talking to a five year old. "Mommy," she said entering the kitchen "is it time for daddy?"

Jenny smiled and winked "Any minute."

"Good!" the you girl exclaimed "because he promised."

"Well then we should go get ready then," Jenny said coasting the girl out of the kitchen and into her room "now what do you want to wear?"

Joanna tore through her clothing until she pulled out a pink skirt and a white shirt "This," she replied handing them to her mother.

"Okay come here."

When Jack returned home he found his ladies waiting in the living-room smiling "Hey you girls ready?" he asked

"YESSSSSS!" Joanna screamed running over grasping onto her daddy's waist "CIRCUS TIME YAY!"

"That's right," he said smiling "who's ready to go?"

"ME!" Joanna squealed jumping up and down

"Okay," Jenny said "but we have to stop for something to eat first, right Jack?"

Jack looked up at her "Let's go before it gets to late."

Joanna grabbed her daddy's right hand and her mommy's left as she walked in between the two people she loved with all of her heart. They just stopped for a quick bite to eat at the diner Jenny use to work at but since Jack got the other job she did not have to.

"What do you want Joanna?" Jenny asked

"PANCAKES!" the little answered happily

"Joanna sweetheart pancakes are not a dinner food," Jenny tried to explain.

"Come on Jen let her get them," Jack said looking at her from across the table.

Jenny smiled "Fine she can have them."

"Yes," Joanna said giving her daddy a high five.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and smiled before going back to her menu.

At the circus...

Joanna was excited this was her first time going to the circus and Jack wanted to make this a very special time for his little girl. When the show started the ring master walked out into the center of the three rings.

"What's he doing?" Joanna asked

"Shh... Let's just watch," Jenny explained.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE GREATEST SHOW UNDER THE BIG TOP!" he yelled then he started to sing and dance...

_**Though the world is so full of a number things,**_

_**I know we should all be as happy as**_

_**But are we?**_

_**No, definitely no, positively no.**_

_**Decidedly no. Mm mm.**_

_**Short people have long faces and**_

_**Long people have short faces.**_

_**Big people have little humor**_

_**And little people have no humor at all!**_

_**And in the words of that immortal buddy**_

_**Samuel J. Snodgrass, as he was about to be lead**_

_**To the guillotine...**_

Off to the left side of the tent clowns poured in riding unicycles and one was riding a small motorcycle, Joanna smiled and started to clap.

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?**_

_**(Ha ha!)**_

_**My dad said "Be an actor, my son**_

_**But be a comical one**_

_**They'll be standing in lines**_

_**For those old honky tonk monkeyshines"**_

•

One clown went behine the ring master and started to mimic him and this made everyone laugh...

_**Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite**_

_**And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat**_

_**Just slip on a banana peel**_

_**The world's at your feet**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em...**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Don't you know everyone wants to laugh**_

_**My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke**_

_**But give it plenty of hoke**_

_**Make 'em roar**_

_**Make 'em scream**_

_**Take a fall**_

_**But a wall**_

_**Split a seam**_

And almost like magic a clown bent over ripping his pants.

_**You start off by pretending**_

_**You're a dancer with grace**_

_**You wiggle 'till they're**_

_**Giggling all over the place**_

_**And then you get a great big custard pie in the face**_

The very same clown hit himself in the face with a pie...

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

•

_**Interlude...**_

•

All the clowns started to juggle...

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Don't you know... all the...wants..?**_

_**My dad...**_

_**They'll be standing in lines**_

_**For those old honky tonk monkeyshines**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?**_

_**Ah ha ha ha ha ha há**_

_**Ah ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Make 'em laugh, ah ah!**_

_**Make 'em laugh, ah ah!**_

_**Make 'em laugh, ah ah!**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh**_

_**Make 'em laugh!**_

xXx

"What was your favorite part about the circus?" Jack asked Joanna as they walked home

"The clowns," she replied smiling "they are funny."

Jenny smiled "I guess she is just like her mommy," she joked giving Jack a wink.

He smiled back remembering the Halloween they both dressed up like clowns and stole candy from some kids. Joanna stopped "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure," Jenny replied

Inside the ice cream shop Jack ordered three cones "What kind do you want princess?"

"Strawberry!" she said

Then he turned back to Jenny "And you my dear?"

"Vanilla," she replied

"And for you sir?" the employee asked

"Vanilla as well," he said giving the person some money and taking the cones over to the table where Jenny and Joanna waited...All in all it was a fun evening...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Thanks for your views...YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!... Next chapter coming soon :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter:D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 22**

**The Day You Slipped Away**

Jack came home all excited he had finally saved enough money for his surprise, "JENNY!" he shouted bursting through the door to their apartment.

"What is it?" she asked poking her head out of Joanna's room

"Could you come here?" he asked

She smiled and emerged from the room followed by Joanna who also curious "What is it Jack?"

"Do you remember that picture book I saw when we left Gotham?" he smiled

Jenny thought about it for a moment "No,"

"Your dream wedding book," he said as his smile grew

"What about it?" she asked remembering it.

"Well sweat heart," he said "I have finally saved up enough money for you to have your dream wedding."

She brought her hand up to her mouth "Wha..?" she breathed "Jack you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to,"

Tears ran down her face as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him "Thank you," she cried.

"Your welcome," he whispered

Joanna smiled it made her happy to see her parents happy and they looked really happy. Over the next few months Jenny planned the most important day of her life and she was very excited to become Napier. One day after coming home from shopping a knock came at the door "Who is it?" she asked walking over.

"It's about your husband," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"My husband?" she whispered "No you are mistaken Jack is not my husband."

"Well it's about Jack,"

Jenny grabbed the door handle but left the chain in as she opened it "What's wrong with Jack?"

The person in the hall pushed against the door causing it to break, Jenny picked up Joanna "Who are you?" she asked.

The person who was a hood slowly removed it revealing James "I just want to see my granddaughter.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled

James just sneered "House, this dump?"

"I want you out," she demanded

He stepped towards her "Let me see the girl."

"GO TO HELL!" she shouted grasping onto Joanna tighter.

"Mommy!" Joanna cried hiding her face in her neck.

"If you don't get out I'm going to call the police,"

James just laughed and moved forward...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was almost home he was allowed to leave early after all it was a big weekend for him, it was night before Jenny became his wife. He walked up the street that at the end of it was home. Walking up the stairs he noticed that the door was pushed in "Jenny," he gasped rushing inside. Broken everything was smashed he took a step towards the kitchen.

"Jenny!" he cried when he saw her laying on the floor covered in crimson blood. He rushed to her side and looked down at her beautiful face all cut up, he gently lifted her so he was hugging her. "Come breath," he whispered but he knew that was going to happen, she was gone. Tears flowed from his eyes as he held her close when a voice came from behind "Ain't this sweet," Jack turned to see his father standing there holding onto a blood doll of Joanna's "I told you she was a good as dead."

"Where is she?" Jack asked looking at the doll

James just smiled and coolly replied "Gone."

Jack stood up to face his father "What did you do with her?"

"She's dead just like her mother and soon to be filthy father," he replied

Something inside Jack snapped his father took away everything he every loved first his mother now his family. Before he knew it he had picked up a piece of glass and stabbed his father in the chest. As he watched his father in slow motion fall to the ground he happy, he started to laugh. Police came rushing into the apartment and grabbed hold of Jack "You are under arrest," the officer said pulling him out. Outside the officer asked if he was Jack Napier but Jack just smiled and replied "No Jack is dead."

Meanwhile many miles away Joanna was scared her "grandfather" sold her and her "new" family was taking her "home." The little girl cried she wanted to go home to her mommy and daddy not with these people.

"Don't worry sweetie you are in good hands," the man driving the car said "your new mommy is going to love more then your old one did."

"I want my real mommy," the girl cried

"She's dead," he said "your daddy killed her."

Back in paradise Jack was sent to prison for a murder he did not commit, he could not believe that people thought that he killed her the woman he loved. Now he saw the funnier side of life, you should never trust anyone...

An image played over and over in his dreams...Jenny smiling, waving and blowing him a kiss. "Jack," she said wearing all white "I have a song for just like you did for me."

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**_

"I love you," her voice whispered in his head...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any typos there might be. This chapter made me cry when I wrote it. Thanks for your reviews... This might be the last chapter IDK yet. What do you think? Sorry for it being so short.  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Part 2**_

Joanna was forced to forget her past when she would ask about it they would tell her it was just a dream and it wasn't real. Through she grew up being told this she refused to believe it, she would often get into fights at school when the other kids told her she was crazy. Eleven years had past since that night and sometimes she would have dreams but the faces were only a blur. It was not until one day her "sister" Ashley was watching some special about some terrorist who was running loose in Gotham on television did she even think of the city.

"That's it!" she said happily

"What?" Ashley asked taking her eyes off the screen to look at her sister.

"I should go to Gotham,"

"What's there?"

Joanna smiled "I think I can find out about my past there."

Ashley just shook her head "But what about The Joker?"

"Who?"

"The Joker," Ashley explained "the guy that is going around killing people there."

Joanna just shrugged her shoulders "I just feel it holds the key to my past."

Ashley folder her arms across her chest and got all defensive "Listen Anna you should just stop with this stupid dream."

"It wasn't dream!" she snapped as she jumped up "I may have been young but I know it was real."

"Whatever," Ashley replied going back to watch the TV.

Joanna stormed up to her room "I was real," she cried "these people are not my family."

She threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes thinking "How cold my family give me up in the first place? She had to find out." So she sat back up walked over to her closet and began pulling her clothes out. "I need to get the hell out of here," she said as she pushed her suitcase closed. NOw she just had to wait until later that night to make a clean get away, so in the mean time she laid back on the bed and listen to a song she felt was writen for.

_**(Please.. please.. please...**_

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**Can you stand to fight her? You can't stop the fire**_

_**You won't say the words)**_

•

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**but I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**and barely conscious you'll say to no one**_

_**isn't something missing?**_

•

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**you forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

•

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**you won't try for me, not now**_

_**though I die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

•

Dinner was eaten in silence like it normally was and it was like that until Mike her "father" spoke. "Did you hear that The Batman caught The Joker?"

"That's good," his wife Carrie replied "right girls?"

Joanna just stared down at her plate playing with a pea "Who cares about what happens in Gotham, I mean it's far away who cares."

Mike and Carrie exchanged looks "Well you see sweetheart..." Carrie began to say but was cut off by Joanna slamming her fists down on the table "Don't call me sweetheart!" she snapped before picking up her plate up and tossing it clear across the room.

"JOANNA!" Mike shouted "you clean this mess up."

Joanna just smiled and replied "No," and walked away leaving them sitting there with a shocked look on their faces. She sat and waited for the moment she would be free from them.

A knock came on her door followed by Carrie's voice "Joanna?"

"Go away!" she snapped

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Just leave me alone!" she cried and turned up her music and sang along with it...

_**Good morning day**_

_**Sorry I'm not there**_

_**But all my favorite friends**_

_**Vanished in the air**_

_**It's hard to fly**_

_**when you can't even run**_

_**Once I had the world,**_

_**but now I've got no one**_

•

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...**_

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to push me around**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...Drown...Drown**_

•

_**Good morning day**_

_**Sorry you're not here**_

_**But all those times before**_

_**Were never this unclear**_

_**It's hard to walk**_

_**when you can't even crawl**_

_**Once I had this world,**_

_**but now I've lost it all**_

•

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...**_

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to push me around**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...**_

•

_**(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing**_

_**(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing**_

_**(Drown)... Rolling faster then I'm breathing**_

•

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...**_

_**If I needed someone to control me**_

_**If I needed someone to push me around**_

_**I would change my direction**_

_**And save myself before I...**_

She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes her clock read 2:30 am, she opened her her door slowly and listened for any kind of sound...Nothing...She tipped toed down the hall and into the kitchen to grab some snacks. After packing them she turned to walk away when Mike's wallet caught her eye, so she did what runaway would have done she took all his money. At the bus station she brought a ticket to Gotham and went to go wait for it knowing it would be a few hours.

By mid afternoon she was just arriving in Gotham, a sigh escaped her as she stepped off the bus and looked around. She walked around the city all day until it was dark out, she felt scared as she walked down the dark streets. A gun shot that sounded nomore then two or three blocks away made her jump, 'maybe this was a bad idea,' she told herself as she continued to walk. As she made her way down the street she was unaware of someone following her and was until it was to late did she realize it. A pair of arms grabbed on to her and quickly covered her face with a cloth until she blacked out...

When she woke back up she was tied up in some warehouse with tape across her mouth, she tried to look around but she could not so she listened.

"So do you think the boss will give us our reward?" a voice asked

"I dunno Gil," another voice replied "but shut the hell up."

"Yeah but..." Gil started to say but was cut off by another voice "Why don't you ask him yourself, hmm?"

"Look boss we got a girl," Gil said happily "just like you said."

Joanna started to breathe harder when she heard footsteps coming towards her, she closed her eyes and started to say her pray in her head. A gloved hand grabbed onto her face and yanked it "LOOK AT ME!" a deep voice demanded.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a white man with white face paint staring back at her with a switchblade in his left hand. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

He looked at her and licked his lips "Do you know who I am?"

"I think you are The Joker," she replied

"Think," he laughed before turning to Gil and the other guy "where did you find this one?"

"She was on the street boss," Gil replied

The Joker turned back to Joanna "So," he said "what is your name?"

A tear ran down her cheek "M..m..my name is ..Joanna,"

The Joker's hard expression seemed to disappear for a second when he heard that name and then he took a closer look at the young woman that was tied up. "Where are you from?"

Joanna looked at him "I don't know," she replied "I think I was stolen and the only reason I came here was to find out my past."

The Joker licked his lips again "Do you even know your father's name?"

"No," she sobbed "I don't remember anything about my past but the family I was with kept trying to tell me it was just a dream."

Gil walked over "Listen girly The Joker don't want to hear your sob story."

The Joker turned back to him "What are you still doing here?"

"We were just wondering if we could get our reward." he said

A smile spread across Joker's face "Sure," he replied pulling out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Joanna screamed as the man fell backwards dead while The Joker just laughed, "Now, he said turning back to her "what am I going to do with you?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb before rasing his blade up, Joanna closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain but instead the rope that tied her hands together was cut. Just as she opened her eyes back up The Joker pulled her to her feet "Now here's what I want you to do," he said "I want you to leave my city, got that."

She should have just agreed to what he just said but being the stubborn girl that she is her answer was "You can't tell me what do, you are not my father."

The Joker just laughed "You know I can't let you go."

"Why not?" she asked

"You might tell the good commissioner where I am and he will tell the bat," he replied giving his lips yet another lick.

"I wouldn't,"

"I can't take that chance now can I?" he said before leading her into a room with a single twin bed and a dim light was "now goodnight."

Joanna made her way over to the bed and broke down crying, how could this happen to her? She was the prisoner of a mad man, could she escape?"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...So this part-two with Jack's daughter who just turned seventeen...Hope you like it...Thanks for you views...Tell me what you think, if you like it ...Please let me know :D...Next chapter coming soon... Sorry for any typos:D  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 24**

When Joanna awoke the next morning she was hoping it had all been a dream but it was reality she had in fact been closed in a dark room. "Let me out of here," she pleaded by door but there was no answer on the other side. A half hour later she had given up and was now back on the bed, the door opened up and The Joker walked through it.

"Well good morning beautiful," he said walking towards her "I brought you an apple."

Joanna looked at him "Please," she begged "let me go."

The Joker licked his lips "Now why would I do that?" he laughed

"Because I promise I won't tell anyone,"

"See I can't do that," he said "you see to get where I am today I was stabbed in the back a few times."

"But I won't do that," she explained "hell I don't even know anyone in this God forsaken city."

The Joker looked at her "Why would I let you go?"

Joanna shrugged her shoulders "Maybe you have a good heart deep down."

Laughter filled the tiny room as he threw his head back "You really don't me at all."

"You are right," she said " I don't know you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks "I just came here to find my family."

The Joker sat beside her "What if your family is to far gone?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean what if they are dead or dead inside?" he asked staring at the wall.

"They're not I can feel it," she said giving him a small smile.

He smiled back and asked "Do I frighten you?"

"Yes,"

"What frightens you the most?"

She took a long look at him before relying "Those scars, how did you get them?"

He smiled "Alright I will let you go."

"Really!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him "thank you!"

He quickly pushed her off "Do that again and I will change my mind."

"Sorry," she replied taking her hands off of him.

Might I suggested going to Berkley," he said as she walked towards the door.

"What's there?" she asked turning back to him

"A headstone," he replied "with the name Jennifer Brooks on it."

"Jennifer Brooks," she repeated "got it."

"Go there and you past will find you and burn you."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked

Completely ignoring her question he continued "And if you don't find what are you looking for pack up and go home."

"Fine," she breathed and walked out, once she was far away from the warehouse she couldn't help to wonder why this mad man let her go. Berkley was a large cemetery and it took her all afternoon to find the headstone for Jennifer Brooks. She looked down at the sad gave only a few flowers grew the and she read how old Jennifer was when she died. "You were so young," she whispered after reading she was only 21.

"Can I help you," a voice asked from behind

Joanna quickly turned to an older woman walking towards her "I was just curious about Jennifer,"

"Oh," the woman replied "she was my daughter."

"I'm so sorry," Joanna whispered

"She died eleven years ago,"

"How?" Joanna asked "if you don't mind me asking."

"Well the man that she loved went crazy oneday and killed her and their five year old daughter."

Joanna couldn't believe it "Why would he do something like that?"

The woman looked down at her daughter's grave "No one knows and to make matters worst they never found their daughter's body."

"What did the little girl look like?"

"Like her father," the woman replied "please forgive me, I'm Martha by the way."

Joanna smiled "It's nice to meet you, I'm Joanna."

When Martha heard that name her eyes snapped up to the girls face "How old are you Dear?"

"I just turned seventeen last week." Joanna replied

Martha then pulled Joanna closer to get a good a look at her "I don't believe it," she whispered "Joanna Napier."

Joanna stared at the woman "I don't know if that's my name or not."

"Oh it is sweetheart," Martha replied happily "you are my granddaughter."

"You mean Jennifer was my mother?"

"Yes,"

Joanna was still unsure "How can you prove this?"

"Come with me," Martha replied "I have pictures of you when you were little with your parents."

"Well if Jennifer was my mother then what was my father's name?"

Martha looked into her eyes "His name was Jack Napier."

"Was?...Is he dead to?" she asked

"Let's just leave it at that," Martha replied "come along if you want to see the pictures."

Joanna wanted to see the pictures but she was also afraid to follow this stranger, so far she was kidnapped and released buy the Joker and now this what's next?

_**Disclaimer: This was a filler chapter next one will be longer hopefully. Hope you enjoyed it. What is going to happen next between Joanna and the Joker, will find out the truth and if she does what will she do? Thank you for your views :D Please review ;P I only own the plot not TDK... PS. Sorry for the short chapter... **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bad Memories**_

**Chapter 25**

Martha lead Joanna to an old run down house in what seemed like an upper class neighborhood, Joanna looked up at the house with it's cracked windows. "What happened here?" she asked

"Well after your mother died your grandfather left me without saying anything," Martha said drawing a heavy sigh "and I do not make enough to fix it up."

"I see," Joanna replied following her grandmother up onto the porch and inside.

Martha took her on the grand tour around the house and when she got to her daughter's room she got emotional and started to cry, "I'm sorry," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Joanna felt the need to place her hand on the woman's shoulder "It's okay," she whispered

A small smiled appeared on the woman's face right before she pulled Joanna into a hug "You may look your father but you are more like your mother when it comes to personality."

"Thanks, I guess," Joanna shrugged

"Any way," Martha said clearing her throat "this was your mother's room and here is a picture of her right before Jack came back into her life."

Joanna walked over to the dresser where the picture sat and took a good look at it, the girl staring back was petite just like her with blues eyes and dark brown hair. "She was pretty," she whispered before scanning the room then her eyes fell upon a picture of her mother standing next to a tall handsome boy "is that my father?"

Martha stepped forward "Heavens no," she replied "that was Jenny's friend Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne," she repeated "why does that name sound familiar?"

"His father started Wayne Enterprise," Martha replied

"Oh that's right," Joanna said snapping her fingers "he's that billionaire playboy they talk about on tv."

"Well if your mother had chosen him she would have still been alive,"

"What about my father?" Joanna asked "you said you were going to tell me about him."

Martha sat down on the bed "Fine," she sighed "It all started one day in school when Jenny was about seven and she saw a bully trying to pick a fight with the shy quiet boy who always sat alone, so being the kindhearted girl that she was she pointed it out to the teacher."

Joanna listen to the story as her grandmother continued "For almost a year they played together never far apart," she paused and smiled "I guess you could say that they were soul mates."

"Then what happened?" Joanna asked

Martha picked up a pillow and held it close to her chest "Then your grandfather wanted us to move out of the Narrows part of Gotham to the upper class part where your mother would forget about her friend."

Joanna felt a bit of sadness come over her "That sounds mean,"

"Oh it was," Martha replied "I did not agree with it, I felt that Jennifer should still have the poor boy as a friend."

"So you guys just forced her not to contact him?"

"Yes,"

"But why?" Joanna asked "did he ever do anything to you guys?"

"Your grandfather did not want trash hanging out with our daughter, you see Jack's father was a drunk and when he drank to much he would beat his wife and sun. So many times did Jack come over to play with Jenny with a black eye or something and when I asked him he would always say the same thing "I tripped" but I knew better. I felt bad for the boy he was always wearing cloths two sizes to big and his hair was very messy." she paused to ask "would like some tea?"

Joanna did not want tea she wanted to hear the rest of the story but she said "Sure,"

Downstairs Martha put some water on and while she waited for it boil she continued her story " So it was not until Jenny was sixteen did her and Jack's paths meet up again when she did a speech at his high school and he recognized her right away. They wanted to hang out all the time which angered your grandfather so much that he forbid her to see him but Jenny was stubborn and she did not listen to him. Fred was so upset that she was bring a Narrows raised boy around this part of town especially now that he had a big scar from the corn of lip up the left side of his face."

Martha stood up and poured the boiling water over the tea bags "Here you go dear," she said handing Joanna the cup.

"Thanks," Joanna replied before taking a sip "So my father had a scar on the side of his face, from what?"

"I believe his father gave it to him,"

Joanna closed her eyes thinking how hard of a life her father must have had "What about my other grandmother?"

Martha looked down at her tea "It was in the news that she took her own life by slitting her wrists and Jack discovered her."

"That's horrible," Joanna gasped

"Yes," said Martha "but now that Jack had found Jenny again he started to fall for her and I guess she completed him. Now Fred hated him for this and he wanted to keep them apart but you see he was bringing them closer together. Then on her seventh birthday Fred had them attacked by the same bully that picked on Jack years ago and the result was Jenny never really forgiving your grandfather all the way."

"What did he have done?"

Just as Martha stood up to stretch a loud bang rang out and she fell to the ground, Joanna clapped her hand over her mouth when she looked down and saw her blood covered grandmother. She quickly got down on all fours and crawled on the floor towards the back door, she heard the front door get kicked in and a man with a deep voice say "Hello?" Whoever it was she did not want to find out so she hurried across the floor until she was outside then she slowly stood up and ran around the corner. Just when she thought she made it a hand covered her mouth and pulled her close. She looked up to see the painted face of the Joker, she tried to "Let me go," but it came out all muffled.

The Joker seemed to understand what she had said and smiled "You see I can't do that," he replied "whoever was in that house that killed your grandmother wants the same for you."

He forced her into a van and sat down beside her letting his hand off her mouth "WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" she screamed

"Me?" he laughed "you think that was me?"

"Yeah," she replied glaring at him

"Well you are wrong my dear," he said giving her a quick smile and head tilt "if it was me I would not lie about it."

Joanna continued to glare at him "What are you going to do with me?"

"You know I haven't really decided yet," he laughed "what do you want me to do with you?"

"I want you to let me go," she replied "so I can find my father and ask him why he killed my mother."

The Joker clenched his right fist before tilting his head to the left "You think your father killed your mother?"

"Yes,"

"Do you even know his name?"

"My grandmother told me his name is Jack Napier," she explained not taking her gaze off the mad man that sat beside her "and I want to see him."

The Joker licked his lips "No you don't," he whispered

"And why not?"

He laughed "You know you ask to many questions,"

"Yeah well that's just the way I am," she replied

"Now, he said pulling out some tape and twisting it around her hands then placing a strip across her mouth "I want you to be quit."

She narrowed her eyes and mumbled "I hate you,"

A smiled spread across the Joker's scared face as he sat there looking at her "I really hate to cover up such a pretty mouth but daddy needs his quit."

Joanna tried to say something but it came out "MMMMM...mmmm"

Joker sighed and untaped her mouth for a second "What was that?"

"You are not my father!" she hissed

He let out a small laugh before placing the tape back over her mouth and shook his head "You know I saved you back there, that person wanted your blood."

Joanna rolled her eyes before closing them if she could not talk she was going to sit there and look at his ugly face...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Please review and thank you xxpsychobabydollxx for all your reviews, I've said before and I'll say again you ROCK! :D ANy way this chapter was a little longer from the last and the next one coming soon:P Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone who are reading my story making way over 2 million views in less then a week :D ;D... **_

_**Love always,**_

_**eskie02 ;D **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 26**

The van stopped and the goon that was driving it hopped out, the Joker turned to Joanna and smiled "We're here my sweet," he cooed as he removed the tape from her mouth.

"And what are you going to do?" she hissed "kill me?"

He just rolled his eyes and yanked her out "I don't want to kill you,"

She followed his lead "Then why are you kidnap me again?"

"To keep you safe," he explained as he pulled inside an old abandon building

"Safe!" she laughed "You probably just want to kill me."

He slapped his hand over her mouth again "Do you want the tape back on?"

She shook her head 'no' "Then shut up," he said giving her a smiled.

"Hey boss why did we bring her here any way?" asked a tall clown mask wearing man "I mean what if she's with the bat?"

"She's not," Joker replied "but if she is we will slit her throat."

Joanna gulped "Look I don't even know that much about this Batman, "

"Then why are you here?" the man asked crossing his arms

"Vacation," she said smiling nervously before turning to the Joker "why was that man trying to kill me?"

"Because of who you are," he replied letting her arm go

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked folding her arms

"It means you ask to many questions," he laughed before putting on a firm face "now why don't you be a good little girl and cook us up a meal."

Joanna's mouth fell open "Cook," she repeated "I can't cook."

He grabbed her chin and demanded "Cook!"

"Fine," she replied pushing his hand away and walking over to the refrigerator "but if I burn it don't blame me."

"So what is our plan for tonight?" the tall guy asked

"Jesse you have been here long enough to know that there is no "plan"" the Joker explained not taking his eyes off Joanna

"Why but," he started to say but the Joker just waved him off

All the cupboards were empty as Joanna searched high and low for something to cook before turning back to the weird clown that was just staring at her. "Um, Mr. Joker," she said putting on a forced smile "you have no food to cook."

He tilted his head and licked his lips "Well then we are just going to have to fix that."

"And how do you propose," she started to say but he cut her off "Jesse take her to get some food."

"The hell I'm going to babysit some little girl," Jesse protested

"Think about your family," the Joker replied cooly "we would not want anything bad to happen to them, would we?"

Joanna watched as Jesse grabbed his things and walked over to her "Let's go," he hissed. She followed him back to the van and got in only to find him pointing a gun at her. "I don't know what he sees in you but I don't trust you," he said.

"Look if I had a choice I would not want to be here," she explained "I'm here against my will."

He smiled as he lowered his gun "Open the council," he said.

She quickly did what she was told and opened it "Put it on," he said referring to the clown mask inside. Joanna picked it up "Yuck!" she exclaimed "It smells like puck!"

"Not my problem," he replied "the Joker does not want anyone to see your face."

Joanna took a deep breath and put the mask on "There happy," she said folding her arms

Outside of the store Jesse explained to her what she had to do "So I have to grab what I can and just get out," she repeated

"Yeah. any last thing?" he asked

"Well now that you mentioned it," she started to say before he pushed her in and followed shouting "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" Joanna started to get down on the floor as well "Not you stupid!" he snapped causing her to blush under her mask. She hurried grabbing all she could and placing into a cart, when the cart was full she bagged it all quickly. Jesse stood there pointing the gun at the store clerk until she was ready, she gave him a nod and they were ready to go but the clerk saw his moment to be brave when Jesse turned away for a second grabbing the gun away.

"Shit," she heard him whisper

"Now," the store clerk said pointing the gun at Jesse "get out of my store."

Joanna knew this was her chance to get away but something inside of her wanted to have some fun, so instead of running away she shoved the cart into the man giving Jesse a chance to over power him again. Jesse pressed the gun to the guys head "I should pull the trigger and waste you but I'm in a good mood today so I will spare you."

The clerk breathed a sigh of relief as Jesse slowly took the gun away from his head while Joanna escaped and loaded the van. "That was pretty awesome!" she exclaimed as they sped away from the crime scene "I've never felt so alive!"

"Yeah well enjoy it well you can" he said "because the Joker is done with you BANG you're dead."

Back at the hideout she attempted to cook some kind of chicken and potatoes but it turned out all wrong on how she pictured it in her head. When she served them she turned to walk out but was stopped "Aren't you going to eat with us?" one henchman asked with a smirk

"No I'm not hungry," she replied

"Then how do we know you did not poison it?" another henchman asked which she recognized it to be Jesse by his voice.

She smiled and sat down knowing that they would not let her go until she tasted it first, the food looked really weird but when she took a bite it did not taste that bad. "See," she said sticking out her tongue after swallowing it "it's not poisoned and even if it was it would just be yours."

The others laughed while Jesse glared at her as she smirked at her own comment.

When everyone finished she was left to clean up the mess she had created making it, as she put away the last dish a voice spoke behind her

"I'll make a deal with you if you help me then I will let you go,"

She turned to see the Joker standing there "And how I'm going to help you?"

He smiled and replied "All in good time,"

"What do I get if I help you?"

"Glad you asked," he said taking a step towards her "I happened to know your father and I know where he is right now."

She looked up at him "You do?"

"Um, hm," he nodded "I will tell you where he is."

She took a deep breath and held at her hand "Deal."

He smiled again and took her hand "That's my girl."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next coming soon :D Thank you xxpsychobabydollxx I love hearing from you, your reviews make my day... **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 27**

Joanna was sat alone in a dark room waiting for her "training," she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and got ready. Jesse walked in turning on the lights "The Joker will be with you in a minute." he said.

"Good," she replied giving him a brief smile "I'm waiting."

"Well hello beautiful," the Joker chimed as he enter the room "are you ready to see your target?"

She shrugged her shoulders "As I'll ever be."

He frowned "Come on put a smile on."

"Fine," she sighed before forcing a smile upon her face "happy?"

Joanna watched a Jesse put on a bat costume "What the hell is this?"

Jesse started flapping his arms "I'M BATMAN!" he yelled

"You look stupid," she laughed and started mimic his flapping arms.

"Can I kill her?" Jesse asked turning back to Joker.

"No, we need her" he replied "besides the Bat does not flap his arms."

"So let me get this straight I have to face someone like this?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes and no," the Joker said smiling

"What am I suppose to do?"

"We are going to play a game with our bat-friend," Jesse answered

"Like what?"

"You see poor Batman never smiles and we just want to make him smile," the Joker replied.

Joanna looked at them "So what kind of game is this going to be?"

"A fun one!" Joker laughed

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joanna sat in the room Joker had given her thinking about the deal she had made with this madman, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. "I just wanted to find out my past," she sighed "and I get caught up into this." She laid back onto her bed and closed her eyes thinking about what her grandmother had said to her before she was killed. "So my father had a scar on his face," she said to herself "but what kind?" While lying there she must have fallen asleep for before long she was dreaming about when she was smaller.

The door opened to their apartment and a young man walked in "Where's my girls?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"DADDY!" Joanna shouted running towards him

He picked her up and brought her into a hug "There's my girl," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Jack your home early," her mother said walking over to greet him

"Daddy isn't mommy pretty?" the little girl asked

"Yes," he replied "and so are you."

Then that dream switched to one where a dark looking man kicked in the door demanding to see his granddaughter and when her mother refused telling her to run he advanced onto watched as her mother fought him off as much as she could until a flash of silver and a lot of crimson color took her down. The man laughed as he cut a smile onto the dying woman's face then turned back to the girl.

'BANG!'

Joanna's eyes snapped open to the sound of a gun shot and she slowly made her way to the door to peek out. "We got you, you crazy son of a bitch" a tall man said slapping handcuffs onto the Joker. She ran back to her bed when she saw someone walking towards the door and grabbed a small pocket knife off the side table.

"Well what do we have here?" the person asked walking into the room

Joanna opened the knife ran towards the person and stabbed him in the shoulder. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted as pulled the knife out "you are going to pay for that." The man raised his hand to slap the girl but was stopped by the man the handcuffed the Joker "Tony don't you dare," he hissed.

"Come on Alex she's his," he replied

"No,"

Joanna glared at them "You keep that face up and it might freeze like that," Alex said smiling and pulling her with him.

"LET ME GO!" she demanded

"Listen girly I know who you are," he said

"Oh really," she said pulling away from him "then who am I?"

Alex smiled widened "Your last name is Napier."

Her mouth fell open "How did you..."

"Know," he cut in "you just like that freak did before he had the oh never mind."

"Before the what?" she asked still glaring at him

"The scars," he laughed "little Jackie Napier had ugly scars."

"You shut up about my father," she hissed

"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked "I'll tell you the truth."

"My name is Alex Cobalt and I hated that little wimp, he was a weird boy that no one wanted around. When he came to school with his half smile that was the best day of my life up until the night I gave him the whole smile. You should have seen the way he looked when I used my dull blade on his lip up the side other side of his face finishing the job his father had started."

Joanna soaked up all the story and closed her eyes to see an image of her running to hug her father and this time his face was not blurred. She remembered how much she loved him and never paid any attention to the scars on his face.

"Do you know what that mean?" Alex asked pulling her out of her thoughts "it means you are the daughter of a madman."

Of course how cold she not see this before, her grandmother gave her a clue when she told her about a scar he received from his father. She swallowed hard thinking 'Her father Jack Napier was The Joker.'

"To bad for you dear daddy that I now work at Arkham and planing to use my special treatment on an old friend," he laughed before shooting her with a tranquilizer.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Alex walking away smiling...then nothing...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Okay this another filler plot next one coming in a few days will be longer. Thank you xxpsychobabydollxx for all of your reviews and hopefully more :D... **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"Oh, my head," Joanna groaned as she rubbed her eyes waking up out of the deep sleep she was in. Her skull felt like it was splitting in half from whatever that jerk injected into her, she slowly opened her eyes where she discovered she was in a patted cell with a large glass window. "What the hell!" she snapped forgetting about her headache and rushing over to the glass, peering out she saw that Alex guy flirting with some nurse. "HEY!" she shouted pounding on the glass "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The nurse looked back at her "Well Doctor Colbalt one of your crazies are up."

Alex smiled and replied "That you are right Nurse Grace she is a very crazy one."

Hearing this Joanna slammed her fist onto the glass "I'm not crazy," she cried.

The pair just ignored her and went back to their flirting "God damn you, " Joanna whispered as she gave up and went back to the bed and sat down. Hours went by before anyone came to check on her "Hello Ms. Napier," the nurse from earlier greeted.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped

"Alright," the nurse said rolling her eyes "then what do you want me to call you?"

"Just Joanna," she replied

"Okay Joanna it is," the nurse replied sitting down across the room from her "you may call me Nurse Grace."

"Why am I in here?" Joanna asked making eye contact with Grace.

"Well," she replied crossing her legs "the good doctor will be in shortly to give you answers."

"Then why are you here?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders "Just thought you would like some company."

Joanna smiled and folded her arms "You know what I want Nurse Grace?" she asked "I want to get the hell out of here."

The door opened and Alex walked in saying "Well that's not going to happen,"

"Why?...I'm not crazy."

"You see I have a theory," he said walking over and yanking her up by the hair "and it is that you take after your father."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to get away from his grip "I'm nothing like my father."

He smiled and whispered in her ear "Prove it," before letting her go.

Joanna fell back onto the bed before thinking about it "Where is the Joker any way?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed "but don't worry you'll soon be with dear old daddy."

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Sitting in silence was not how she enjoyed spending her day, she'd rather be out doing something like the store robbery that was pretty fun. "No," she told herself "you have to push those thoughts out of your head or else they are going to say you're just as insane as HIM." A smile formed on her face when she started to think about the rush she felt when she pushed her cart into the clerk so Jesse could get his gun. Nurse Grace came back to escort her to the cafeteria for some shit they were calling food. The very sight of it made her feel like throwing up, God only knows what will happen if she ate it. When she got her food she proceeded towards the tables to find a seat "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" a man with one eye snapped as she walked by.

"BOO!" another one jumped out of nowhere in front of her causing her to jump and almost drop her tray. An empty table to the far left caught her eye and as she made her way over to it doctors in white coats armed to the tee with weapons came through the doors escorting a prisoner, taking a closer she realized it was the Joker without his makeup. "Please don't sit here," she whispered to herself, he was her father but she did not want anything to do with him. To her horror the doctors brought him over to her table "Well long time no see," he said smiling and giving his lips a quick lick.

"You knew!" she snapped

"Knew what?" he asked nonchalantly as he took a bite of his food

"That I'm your daughter,"

His eyes flashed up at her but did not say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking at his face without the makeup on for first time in years, she could tell this was not the same man who held her tight to him.

"Because," he said down low "I wanted you to leave."

She just stared at him "Then why did you have me go find the grave of my mother?"

"To get you out of my town," he explained "I figured if you met your grandmother you would leave that."

"Whatever happened to my father?"

The Joker laughed "He died along time of go, he was half dead when SHE came into his life."

"I don't believe you," she said sitting back "I believe that somewhere deep inside my father is still there."

"Believe what you want to my dear," he smiled "you should really eat, you are going to be in here a long time."

Joanna slammed her hands down on the table "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

His smile widened "Why so serious?"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks "I remember when you took me to the circus to see the clowns and loved it," her fist tightened at the thought of the memory then with out warning something cold laid on top of her hand. Looking she saw that he had placed his hand on hers "Don't cry," he said in a low voice unlike his own before grabbing hold of it and squeezing it so hard that she felt it going numb.

"Let go!" she cried pulling away but he refused to let her hand go.

It took three of the guards to get him to let her go "Come on you back to your cell," they said pulling him away as he laughed, Joanna looked down at her hand she could feel in bruising as she began rubbing it. Back in her own cell she sighed Dr. Colbalt was having her moved somewhere else and she had to wait for her escorts. Once moved she discovered that her cell was right across from the madman that was her father, she glared at him through the glass and all he did was give her a dark smile.

"I hate you," she mouthed over to him but he seemed to not even give a damn.

From her cell she could see Alex and Grace struggle with the Joker to give him needles of medicine to calm him down and she even laughed once when Alex received a bloody nose from Grace on accident. She watched at the Joker calmed down a bit and she just smiled and waved when he glared over at her. She sat in the corner of her cell singing a song down low so only she could here it but she kept thinking about her father...

_**You know this can't go on**_

_**Because of you my mind is always racing**_

_**The needles' breaking your skin**_

_**The scar is sinking in**_

_**And now your trip begins but**_

_**It's all over for**_

_**It's all over for**_

•

_**You**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over**_

•

She stood up and walked over to the glass to look over at him and to her surprise he was still pacing back and forth in his cell.

_**I know what runs through your blood**_

_**You do this all in vain**_

_**Because of you my mind is always racing**_

_**And it gets under my skin**_

_**To see you giving in**_

_**And now your trip begins but**_

_**It's all over for**_

_**It's all over for**_

•

_**You**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over**_

•

She sighed and placed her hand on the glass and a tear ran down her cheek...

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over**_

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over**_

•

As she sang that it hit her she wanted out not of just this place but of everything...

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over for (You, for you)**_

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off**_

_**It's all over for (You, for you)**_

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over...**_

The door opened Alex walked in with a needle in hand and he stabbed it into her neck causing her to flinch for a second before falling to the ground. Alex looked over at the Joker's cell and smiled as he picked up her limp body to place it on the bed. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear before walking out "sorry Jack it had to be done."

Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. As promised it was a little longer, thanks for the review xxpsychobabydollxx XD I'm super happy this story has well over a thousand views in just a few days XD Tell me what you think about this chapter...Sorry for any typos need new glasses...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Pain**_

Dr. Colbalt sat in his office sipping on a cup of coffee when Nurse Grace rushed in "It's the Joker!" she exclaimed "he wants to talk to you."

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth as he folded his hands "Well," he said with sigh "you can tell him I'm busy and I will be with his shortly."

"But," she started to say but he just waved her off "now let me be."

She walked out shaking her head and towards the Joker cell "He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Well?" the Joker asked restrained in the corner of his cell as she entered

"Dr. Colbalt is very busy," she replied pulling out a needle "now hold still for your medicine."

He licked his lips "He doesn't really care about you."

"You're crazy" she said taking a step closer towards him "you don't know what you are talking about."

"Then why are you here alone?" he asked glaring at her.

"He will be with you shortly," she replied "in the mean time I'm going to give you a small dose to keep you calm while he's in here with you."

He smiled and held up his arm as high as it could go with cuffed to the table "Go ahead do it."

She reached out to give him the shot when his free arm pulled her down and fastened around her neck, she tried to scream but his grip enabled her to do so. "I want to talk to Dr. Colbat," he whispered in her ear "understand?" She nodded "Good," he smiled "now be a good girl and go and get him."

XoX

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alex shouted as he stomped into the cell "why did you do that to my nurse?"

The Joker just smiled "Ah, so glad you could make it."

"So tell me Jack," Alex said as took a step towards The Joker "what makes you tick?"

The smiled faded from his face when that name was said "Don't call me THAT!" he hissed.

"Call you what?" Alex asked as a smile grew on his face "JACK?"

"There is no one named JACK!" the cuffed man barked "there never was a Jack."

"Oh really?" Alex asked in amazement "then why is that girl across from you Jack Napier's daughter?"

Silence...

"Perhaps the clown does have a soft side," he laughed

The Joker just glared up at the doctor "No," he said "that's where you are wrong, I could careless what happens to her."

"Perfect," Alex said down low before walking out "well Jackie that's all for today."

XoX

Joanna was forced into a room with a hard metal operating table and clamps to hold the victim in place right in the center, "What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Sweetheart," Alex whispered in her ear before giving some sort of hand single and without warning Joanna was picked up and clamped down in place on the table.

"NO!" she screamed

"Don't worry love it only hurts normal people," he sneered

"But I'm not crazy," she cried

"But I'm not crazy," he mocked picking up a needle hooked up to a long tube "now hold still."

"How can you say I'm crazy?" she asked "when you are the one who used a dull knife to cut up a side of a face."

His eyes shot from the needle to her "That never happened."

Then he pushed the tip of the needle into her skin and as soon as it made contact a white hot pain flooded into her veins, painful screams filled the air as the liquid slowly entered it's victim.

From where The Joker sat he could hear her cries of pain, a voice in his head spoke to him "Show some emotion, she's your daughter." He quickly shook it off "No," he told himself "The Joker shows no emotion."

"NOMORE PLEEEASE!" she screamed

"What's that MORE!" Alex asked excitedly

When it was all over Joanna was placed back in her cell and looked over at The Joker's cell with a smile. "So," he said walking in "did you enjoy the music?" Alex walked over to him "Well did you?"

The Joker just smiled "Music to my ears."

"Good to know," Alex said and walked out.

"Why did you say that?" the voice asked "you know you didn't mean it."

"Oh but I did," he told himself as he looked over at her cell "he thinks by hurting her it's going to make me weaker, well that's not going to happen."

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer, just a filler chapter :D Any way thanks for the reviews they really made me happy :D Please continue to reviews and again sorry for any typos there might be...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 30**

Joanna sat in the corner of her cell staring into the nothingness on the walls, her mind was racing thing about the hatred Alex felt for her father and that he would conflict onto her. She squeezed her hands into fists "If I ever get out of here I'm going to make that BASTARD pay for causing me so much pain," she told herself. Another meal with her 'Dear Old Daddy' made her start to see things more clearly and why no believed her or why she was getting hurt.

"You see," he told her "you are my daughter and that makes you crazy."

"But I'm not crazy like you!" she hissed

He smiled "But you are in their eyes."

She glared at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just licked his lips and replied "You played by the rules of society and look where that got you."

"I'M HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" she snapped

Without even a sign of being fazed by her words he continued "No you are here because of their rules."

"Why do you keep talking about rules?" she asked

"The rules of right and wrong," he replied "I mean what is right and wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, "You see it's their rules telling us what is right and what is wrong."

"So you enjoy being crazy?"

"I don't call it crazy," he said giving his lips another fast lick "I call it being free."

Joanna pulled herself out of her train of thoughts and looked over at the Joker's cell "Maybe he's right," she said under her breath before yelling at herself 'STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" That night she was on dish duty and had to stay late in the dining hall doing her job, after however she over heard two nurses talking one was Grace and the other someone she never seen "Yeah that's right," Grace said "Dr. Colbalt said the chemical is in."

"And what's he planning to do with it?" the other one asked

Grace looked around before answering "He plans to inject it into the Joker."

"What will happen?"

"No one knows," she replied "but don't tell anyone I told you Tammy."

"But is it medicine?" asked Tammy

Grace just laughed "Hell no."

Joanna made like she just finished her job duties when she pushed the button for the guard to some let her out of the dish area, back in her cell she replayed what she overheard in head. "So," she said "they're planing to poison my father." She looked over at his cell "Why should I care?" she asked herself before thinking about what he said with the rules, was he right? There was no sleeping that night as her mind raced thinking about what was going to happen in just mere hours and no one cared not even her.

She watched as Nurse Grace and about fifteen guards came to collect her father and she smiled when she saw him smiling "Well at least he's going out happy, "she cell door opened and in walked the other nurse from last night Tammy "Hello Joanna," she said cheerfully holding out a cup with a couple of pills in it "it's time for your medicine."

Joanna took the pills from her made like she took them then handed the cup back to the nurse "Why are you in here all alone?" she found herself asking

Nurse Tammy just smiled "They tell me you are no big deal like some."

"I see," Joanna replied as her eyes scanned the cart that Tammy had brought in "so you don't fear me?"

"No," said Tammy "should I."

Joanna stood up from her bed and began to walk towards her "Wll they say I'm just as crazy as HIM."

"Oh," Tammy replied starting to back away from her "I see."

xOx

Once the Joker was strapped down and secure Alex stepped in "How's it going old friend," he said giving him a fake smile.

The Joker just glared at him "What's wrong?" Alex asked "not speaking are we?"

A knock on the door put an even bigger smile on the good doctor's face "Ah," he said "that would be Grace with your treatment." With that said Alex turned to let her in "Hello doctor," she said merrily "Tammy will be with us shortly with the drug."

The smile faded from his face "You mean you don't have it?"

"No," she replied "Tammy said she would bring it."

Anger flashed in his eyes "Go find her NOW!" he snapped pulling her hair.

Grace gasped in pain and replied "Okay," as tears filled her eyes.

Alex let her hair go "That's my girl," he said bringing his lips to hers and kissed her.

The Joker began to laughter as he mocked Alex who on the other hand just smiled and said "Laugh all you want funny boy for soon you will be no more."

Grace walked down long hallway back towards the cells where Tammy was last, turning the corner she saw the cart without her by it. "Stupid girl," she said under her breath as she walked over to the cart shaking her head "why did she leave it unattended?" As she began to push it someone grabbed her from behind and in a flash all she saw was a person in a white outfit like hers and a name tag that read 'Tammy' then that was it just darkness as a warm liquid filled her veins.

Alex paced back and forth waiting for his toxin "Where is that dumb ass!" he hissed looking down at his watch.

"What's wrong late for a game of golf?" the Joker joked.

"You shut up!" he snapped

"Just trying to make small talk,"

Alex rubbed his temple "What did I JUST say?"

The door opened and in walked the nurse who Alex assumed was Tammy being that she just started and he never met her, "Finally," he said rubbing his hands together and placing rubber gloves on "let's get this started."

Nurse Tammy refused to make eye contact with him as she picked up the needle filled with the toxin, Alex watched as held the needle in her hand and stared at it. "Well?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You want this?" she asked

"Ah yeah," he laughed

"Alright," she replied walking over to him with her head down

"You know," he told her "you should really make eye contact here."

"Here you go doctor," she said handing him the needle and started to back away.

"Hey!" he snapped grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back "I said make some eye contact."

With her free hand she impaled a needle filled with pink liquid into his neck "Maybe I'm the who is the crazy," she whispered before bring her eyes up to meet his. The color faded from his face "I knew you were crazy," he said.

Joanna just smiled and slowly injected the liquid into him then stepped back to watch him slowly slip away into eternal sleep. "Now," she said turning to the Joker "what to do with you?"

The Joker just smiled at her and said "You see it feels better when you don't live by their rules."

She bent down grabbed the keys off of the now dead doctor and made her way over to her father to free him. "You are going to have to trust me," she explained "their are guards all over and you are supposed to be dead."

"So you are going to help me escape?" he asked

"Yes," she replied "but only because you saved me when I as being shot at."

"Then after that are you going to leave?"

She shrugged and turned away "I don't know yet,"

"Look Joanna," he said grabbing onto her arm "there's no going back, I can never be who you want me to be again."

She looked back at him and asked "Now do you want my help or not?"

He smiled "How do you plan to get us out of here any way?"

She smiled back as she brought out a map that Tammy had on her and replied "I have my ways."

Joanna zipped him up into the body bag that was on her cart and began wheeling him out past the guards and other doctors. No one said anything as she went by maybe "Hi," or Hello" but that's it. Outside she placed the body bag into a waiting van and hopped in as well "Can I help you?" the driver asked.

"Yeah," she replied holding a gun to his head "I want you to drive."

The driver quickly did as he was told and drove off into the horizon...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot...As promised it was a slightly longer chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of your reviews and views, I'm well over 2,000 now (WHOOP WHOOP!) Tell me what you think XD Next chapter coming soon maybe only if you like this one... ;D Ps Sorry for any typos...  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 31**_

After much hard thought Joanna decided to let the driver go, she could not bring herself to harm him. "Thank you," he replied with tears in his eyes "and I promise I'll never tell anything."

She let out a big sigh and replied "Good because if you do I'll have to hunt you down and kill you."

The driver nodded then drove off leaving her and the body bag in the middle of an alley, once he was out of sight she quickly unzipped the bag. The Joker stretched as he stood up and looked around, "Out of the dark alleys in this God forsaking city you choose this one!" he snapped

She just shrugged her shoulders "Why what's wrong with this one?"

He slowly brought his hand up to the left corner of his mouth and touched his scar that ran up it, a flash back occurred with Alex standing over him with the dull blade on his mouth laughing and then when he looked up a person was just watching. Joanna stared at him as he stood there in a far off look staring at the window on the top floor "Is something wrong?" she asked.

No reply...

She took a deep breath and walked over to him to place her arms around him, at first he accepted it then without warning he shoved her away "GET OFF!" he snapped.

"Sorry," she whispered before changing the subject "you know you were right about the rules."

He smiled "How so?"

She smiled back "Because it felt _**good **_to play by my own rules."

xOx

Back at the old warehouse hideout Jesse was in charge and loving it, he secretly hoped that the Joker never returned. The henchmen obeyed him for the most part after all he was the Joker's right hand man but still it felt good being the one giving orders. The Joker always said that he just did things never planed them out but how could things go so smoothly if there was no plan? The pushed open and in walked the Joker face paint in all, disappointment flooded Jesse as he made his way across the room.

"Boss," he said "how did you escape?"

"Well that would be no thanks to you," he replied "is it?"

Jesse gulped as the Joker approached him with his head tilted "Well...about that," he explained "you see...GULP...I was trying to come up with a good plan...Yeah that's it...plan."

"There was and there was never going to be a plan was there?" the Joker asked now just a foot away from him.

"There was," he quickly replied

"None the less you have disappointed me," the Joker explained "there for I have appointed a _**new **_right hand person."

"Who?" Jesse asked

The Joker smiled as a Joanna walked in no longer did she have her mother's dark brown hair but purple and her face painted up with a smile, Jesse's jaw dropped "HER!" he snapped "the hell I'm going to listen to her."

Her eyes flashed towards him then in a split second she had a switch blade against his throat "If you don't," she whispered "I cut your balls off." When she let him go he had a tiny cut on the side of his neck "Bitch," he said down low as she walked away.

She turned back to him and smiled "NO!" she snapped "It's Vendetta."

"SO," the Joker said turning back to his henchmen "any questions?...No?...Good."

That night Joanna sat alone thinking about the things she had done, the last thing she want to be was crazy but yet here she was killing people or threatening them either way she there was there now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small black book she went over to pick it up, inside where dozens of pictures of her mother smiling as she painted a wall or cooked something but the picture that stood out the most was one of her parents hold her as a baby. She smiled as she looked down at the picture they looked so happy together. Flipping threw a few more pages she discovered a letter that was written to her, she looked around to make sure no one was there before reading it...

_**My Dearest Joanna, **_

_**They say that I have went crazy and killed you and your mother but that's just not true, I would never had hurt her or you. I fear now that your mother is gone I to will be leaving through I can't help it but she held me together. If you are still alive I want you to find me and save me from this nightmare, I can't do it alone. I fear by the time you do find me I will be to far gone to save, shall we say the dark side will have already taken over. In my heart I feel you are still alive and I can't prove it. No one believes me in here they all call me CRAZY and I hate that it's just not me. I have placed a cd that I bought the other day and I want you to listen to it. I dream about you every night you know the way you would always over and give the BIGGEST hug... Please sweatheart don't be dead...**_

_**Love Forever And Always,**_

_**Your Daddy...**_

_**P.s. I love you with all my heart. **_

Joanna carefully folded the letter back up and placed it back inside the book, "Now," she said looking around "where is that cd?"

Ten minutes later Joanna managed to find an old cd player with a cd in it now all she needed was batteries, after retrieving some from an old remote and praying that they still worked she had was able to listen to music on the disk.

She listen to it very closely, the cd played the same song over and over again...

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

•

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_**This animal, this animal**_

•

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

•

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

•

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

•

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

•

_**This animal, this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal**_

_**This animal**_

•

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

•

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_**This animal I have become**_

She listen to it a few more times wondering was her father asking her for help long before she ever came back into his life but she was supposed to be dead how could she help him? "He's not really a monster and neither am I," she told herself "those people deserved to die, after people are their own worst enemy." She tried to fall asleep but she kept thong about her father and how much she wanted to help him and there was only way, she had to play his game now...

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Hope you like the chapter if you did please leave a review so I can figure out if I should continue it or not. Thanks for those wonderful reviews from ,xxpsychobabydollxx and MeinFacade thanks again you make me very happy XD... I have posted a picture of Joanna on go and take a look, just look up eskie02 and you'll see Vendetta or AKA Joanna...:D  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Blackmail  
**_

Ashley sat watching the television like she she did so many times when she was about to turn it off when the news anchor announced "We have breaking news out of Gotham City, the Joker has a new apprentice," as he said this a picture appeared in the corner of the screen. Ashley almost choked on the sip of water she had started to drink prior to seeing the picture, "MOM!" she bellowed

Carrie came rushing out of the kitchen "What is it?" she asked

"Take a good look at that picture," Ashley said pointing to the screen.

"What about it?" her mother asked taking a look at the picture.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Don't you see who that is?"

Her mother took one more look at the picture before the news went on commercial "Who?" she asked.

"Mom I think that was Anna,"

Carrie just shook her head "No, I don't think it was Joanna."

"Well I think it was," said Ashley "and if was her the news said that she dangerous now."

"Then there you have it," Carrie said "Joanna maybe weird but she's not dangerous."

"But...she's with the Joker now," Ashley tried to explain but her mother just shook her head and said "You know you watch too much tv, you should get out more often."

Ashley watched her mother walk back into the kitchen "Why doesn't she believe me?" she asked herself before turning off the tv.

Back in Gotham Jesse held a night security guard's hands behind his back at The Gotham Museum of National History as the joker questioned him "So where are the jewels?"

"Why do you want them?" the guard asked

"So many question," the replied "I don't like that."

"What are you going to do?"

The Joker smiled "You see that was another question," then he stood up and nodded. The guard swallowed hard as a girl walked towards him with knife "No please," he begged as tears filled his eyes "I have a family." Vendetta looked down at him and smiled "Then you should not have asked so many questions."

"I'm sorry," he cried as she raised her blade and cut a smile on his face just like her father's then stepped to admire her work as the man screamed in pain on the ground. Jesse stepped back as well he could not believe how fast she caught on, it had only been a month since she came around and now she could careless about people. the Joker was proud of her and all that she did to him her mind was easiest to turn over to his side, the regular thugs did not count but she was innocent and look at her cutting peoples faces up without any mercy. On the ride back to the hideout Joanna turned on the radio only to have Jesse turn it right back off "HEY!" she hissed "I WANTED TO LISTEN TO IT!"

"Well I don't give a shit!" he snapped back

Joanna glared at him then turned it back on, Jesse was about to shut it right back off when the Joker hissed "Don't!" He had grown tired of them fighting over the radio "PULL OVER!" he barked, Jesse did as he was told "now," Joker said to him "I'll be driving from here." Jesse took his seat in the back arms folded glaring at her she took everything he worked so hard for and now she had the Joker wrapped around her finger. Joanna shot a glance back at him smiled and stuck out her tongue before turning on the radio.

"Yay!" she said happily "This one of my favorite songs."

•

_**Maybe I'm the one**_

_**Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)**_

_**Maybe I'm the one**_

_**Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid Flake-oh**_

•

•

_**You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho **_

_**Back in the days when we were young**_

_**When everything was like a loaded gun**_

_**Ready to go off at any minute**_

_**And you know we're gonna win again**_

•

_**You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho**_

XoX

Ashley decided to go to Gotham to find out herself if in fact that was Joanna or not. The streets she walked down seemed to get more creepier as she went on, every corner had some creep standing on it eying her like she was some kind of candy. "Pervs," she said under her breath as she walked past them without making any eye contact and with the hand in her pocket she held onto a can of body spray she could use like mace. The first motel she saw she refuge in, tomorrow would be another day to look for Joanna.

Joanna sat alone in her room when the opened and her father walked in "Why are you still here?" he asked walking over to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You know you're not like us, me especially"

She looked at him for some reason his voice was in a different tone, he sat down next to her on the bed. "I want to be here," she replied

"But why?"

"Because of you," she said "I want to be with you."

He smiled and laughed but not his crazy laugh an almost normal one "So you want to called crazy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied "It's nothing new, I've been called crazy most of life."

His eyes met hers and for the first time she did not see the darkness that fueled the madman but something else that she could not put her finger on it. "You look different," she whispered

He laughed again "Maybe it's the different tie," he joked

She smiled "I here with you and that's all that matters."

"If you left now I would not be upset," he said

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked

"I don't want you to get hurt," he explained bringing his hand up and placed it on her cheek "you are very important to me."

She brought her hand up to his "But what about you?"

He sighed "I signed my life over to the darkness years ago and I just don't want that for you."

"Well," she said stubbornly "as long as you are here I will be right beside you."

"I don't want you to be like me,"

"Well DAD!" she hissed pulling her face away from his hand "I HATE to tell you THIS but I'm more like you then you'll ever know."

He stood up and looked down at her then walked away without another word, she watched as the door shut and a tear ran down her cheek. "What I do is becoming fun," she told herself "but he wants me to stop." She sighed "That could have been my only shot to get him to open up and I blew it." The door opened again she smiled and looked only to see Jesse standing there with an even bigger smile on his face.

"So," he said locking the door behind him and walking over to her

"What?" she asked glaring at him as he came closer

"That the Joker's you father?"

"How did yo...I mean what's that supposed to mean?"

He was still smiling "You see Joanna I have very good ears and I overheard you call him daddy."

"Well it's not true," she replied quickly

"You know," he said sitting on the corner of the bed "if the others found out they'd destroy you."

She continued to glare at him "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," he replied "just something small."

"What?" she asked quickly regretting it for as soon as she asked he pulled her over and kissed her, pulling away she slapped him "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Come on sweat heart," he laughed "I don't bite...much."

"Go to hell," she whispered as she wiped her lips with sleeve "you have some nerve."

"Fine," he said getting up "then I just let everyone know who you really are."

"Wait!" she snapped as he reached for the door knob, he stopped looked back her and "yes?"

She looked down at the ground and sighed "Fine."

He smiled as he walked back over to her and began kissing her, she closed her eyes until it was over...Thus the blackmailing was to begin just so that slob could have pleasure...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot, thank you to your reviews and views they make me HAPPY XD. Any way here is my new chapter hope you liked it, new one coming soon if you do. Let me know if you do please... Hopefully will be able to get another chapter up before Friday if not I'm off for the whole weekend ;D So I will be writing... **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 33**_

Over the next week Joanna kept to herself mostly, she still had the sick feeling of letting that **BASTARD** touch her. When she was in her room she would cry never in front of anyone for fear that they would see her weaker side, an angry also boiled under her skin and with that she wanted to make him pay dearly. Every once in while he make a kissy face at he she would quickly turn her head away from him, it got so bad that she couldn't take it any more so she decided to go for a walk. The Joker made her wear a dark wig so no cop would recognize her with the purple hair. Walking down the street trying to clear her head she made a left turn and stumped upon a field like park with a large tree that completely stood out, Joanna inhaled the cool crisp air as she walked in field towards it. She touched the trunk as she looked up at it then for no reason she got the urge to climb it, from the high branches you see the city lights and it looked beautiful too bad looks can be deceiving.

XoX

"I'm never going to find her," Ashley said with a sigh as she turned a corner and saw a girl up head who looked a lot like Joanna.

"ANNA!" she yelled

Joanna turned back to see Ashley coming towards her "Shit," she said under her breath then took off running.

"WAIT!" Ashley called as she reached out and grabbed Joanna by the arm.

"LET GO!" she spat yanking herself free

"Anna we just want you home,"

"Home?" she laughed "Don't you get it **this** is my home."

Ashley just shook her head 'No' "I want you to come with me," she said reaching out for Joanna but she just backed away.

"If you touch me I'll cut you!" she hissed

"You know you don't mean that,"

Joanna pulled out her blade and held it towards her "Try me,"

Ashley raised her hands in defeat "Fine," she sighed then she started to walk away "If you want to be a _FREAK_ like your father."

Without warning Joanna lunged at her and yanked her by the hair "_You know nothing so __**SHUT UP**__ about my father!_" she hissed holding the blade to her face.

"Oh don't I," Ashley giggled "my mother told about him years ago."

Joanna tighten her grip on her knife "What did she say?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," she said

"Oh I think you will," Joanna answered with a smile as she poked the tip of the blade onto the side of her lips "because if you don't you will lose your pretty face."

Ashley started breath harded with the tasted of the cold metal on the side of face then the tears started to flow "Please don't," she pleaded

"Then tell me what I want to know,"

"Okay I will," she answered "my mother told me to never to say anything to you."

"I won;t tell if you don't," Joanna replied with a smirk

"She told me that James Napier murdered your mother and was planning to frame everything on your father because he hated to see him so happy."

"Then how did your family get me?"

"My father thought it would be more fun to take you away and make your father suffer,"

Joanna looked into her eyes "But what does your father have to do with mine?"

"He said he was part of a gang with a leader named Alex something and he and Alex's brother held your father while he cut half of his face."

"Did your father ever tell you what his brother's name was?"

Ashley thought about it for a second before answering "It started with a 'J' but I just can't remember,"

"But why did your father hate mine?"

"I don't know," she cried "now can you please let me go."

A smile appeared on Joanna's face "No," she laughed "you're coming with me."

"But I told you everything,"

"I don't really care," Joanna replied in a fake whiny voice as she pulled her along, "wait I almost forgot," she said stopping fast before covering Ashley's eyes and mouth with a tape she carried on her.

XoX

"Well what do we have here?" asked a voice

Joanna shoved Ashley forward causing her to lose balance and fall "A new toy," she replied

"Anna please don't do this," Ashley pleaded as she felt a pair of hands pull her up and start to lead her somewhere, Joanna pulled the tape off once Ashley was in a locked room.

"You know Ash," she replied "it's Vendetta to you from now on."

"But..." she started to say

"JUST SHUT UP!" Joanna yelled slapping her across the face then walked out.

"You'll pay for this!" Ashley called "when my father finds out he'll..."

'Ah,' Joanna thought as she walked away 'music to my ears.'

XoX

Joanna looked at the clock and started to feel sick again thinking about Jesse and what he was going to want to do when he got back from where ever he was. She paced around in her room when she heard her father come in and go straight to his room, she gathered up all her courage as she made her way towards it. Outside the door she made her hand into a fist and was about to knock when she noticed the door was open ajar, she stepped in and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking a step closer to see that he was in the process of stitching up a wound "need some help?"

He turned to her and smiled "You know with all these I get you would think I would be used to them by now."

She shook her head and sat down next to him "Let me help you," she said softly as she placed her hand onto his. He looked at her hand for a minute then drew a heavy sigh as he placed the needle and thread into her hand.

Joanna began stitching him up "You remind me of your mother," he said

"Really," she replied "everyone says that I look like you."

He smiled again "True you do have my good looks."

Joanna smiled as well "There," she said "finished."

"Here," he said handing her small black book "it was your mother's."

"Thanks," she replied looking down at the book before looking back up at him "there's something I have to get off my chest."

"Emotions," he said putting his finger against her lips "I don't like emotions."

"It's about Jesse," she explained "he knows about us and he's been blackmailing me by sleeping with me."

_**Disclaimer: Oh no a cliffhanger... ;o... I do not own TDK just my plot... Thanks for your reviews and sorry it took so long to post this chapter next one will not be posted until Thursday due to the fact that the next two days are going to be vert busy for me. Any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know ;D... **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 34**_

Joanna watched as he stood up and stormed out to where the other thugs sat smoking a few or drinking a couple beers "WHERE IS JESSE?" he demanded,... no answer... he rolled his eyes "has anyone seen Jesse tonight?"...still no answer "no, well if you see him tell _HIM_ to come see me right away, I have a reward for him." Joanna was standing in the corner confused was he really going to reward him?

"I told you to _GET OUT_ before you got hurt!" he snapped causing her to jump "and now you expect me to feel sorry for you."

"No that's not it," she said

"It's not?" he asked "then what is it then?"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she kept her head afraid to show him an even more weaker side of her "I"m your _daughter_" she whispered

He looked at the girl holding back her tears for fear that he would be ashamed of her "Yeah and" he asked shrugging his shoulders

A look of shock was on her face "I know I was only five when everything happened but I remember how much you loved me and I wish you could be_ that _person again."

"Get out," he said softly at first but when she refused to move he shouted it "GET OUT!"

"Fine," she said walking out.

He watched her exit his room and once she was gone he slammed his fist into the wall, completely ignoring the pain he pulled out his switch blade and looked at it smiling as he thought about what he was going to do to Jesse. The Joker was mad yes but not at her how could he be? Jesse was going to pay for what he did to Jack's little girl starting with Jesse's family perhaps.

XOX

Inside her room Joanna let her tears fall. Maybe this was the wrong path for her maybe she should have left when he told her to but no she had to stay. "I was stupid to ever think I could change him," she said wiping a tear from her left cheek "why would playing his stupid game ever get him to change?" She closed her eyes thinking but if it was all stupid then what about those few times he did show a different side of himself and what about that letter she found? "What if he is too far gone," she sighed "but I still love him." When she fell asleep she heard a song playing in her dreams of nothing but a field of paper flowers...

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow...inside**_

_**(I know your still there)**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, loving you**_

_**I know ill find you somehow**_

_**Hunting you, I can smell you**_

_**Alive**_

_**Your heart pounding in my head**_

_**Calling me, Hearing me**_

_**I wont let you pull me down**_

_**Saving me,**_

_**Wont you leave...**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, Loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, Loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down...**_

_**XoX**_

A few days went by still no Jesse no one had seen or heard from him until one evening when Joanna was forced to stay alone in the abandon apartment to watch over Ashley. "This sucks," she hissed walking into the kitchen to get something to eat

"You're wrong," a voice said behind startling her "but you know does suck?"

She turned to see Jesse standing with his back leaned up against the wall "YOU!" she hissed

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" he asked taking a step towards her

"Stay back!" she warned picking up a kitchen knife and holding it behind her back

"My whole family is dead because of YOU!" he explained taking another step closer "just because you had to go and tell daddy."

Her eyes met his as she glared at him "If you come any closer I'll..."

He laughed "You'll what?"

She gripped the knife handle as he took a few more steps closer "I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me," he mocked "now there's a laugh, do you _even_ know who I am?"

She continued to glare at him as he laughed "Perhaps you knew my brother Alex?"

"Alex," she repeated "he was your brother?"

"Yes you dumb _bitch!" _he snapped_ "_how do you think he knew where to find you guys and how come I was never caught,hmm?"

Now it was all starting to make sense to her "When my father finds out,"

He smiled "By the time he finds out you will already be dead" then without notice he lunged at her and quickly pulling the knife away from her. "Now," he said laughing holding the knife up "say goodnight."

Joanna closed her eyes she could feel her heart beating against her chest as her life started to flash by, how could it all end this way? "Back away from the girl," a voice demanded

"Ah," he said "Jackie just in time."

"This is between us."

"And why is that Jack?" he asked "is because I touched you baby?"

Jesse turned towards Jack as he threw the knife and pulled out a gun "I think I'll start with you," he said rasing it.

"NO!" Joanna screamed grabbing onto his arm

"LET GO!" he shouted

Joanna bit him in the arm causing him to drop his gun, the Joker grabbed hold him with his blade in his hand "Now," he said "I think it's your turn to say goodnight."

Jesse smiled as he pulled out a small hand gun from his pocket "Good night," he said pulling the trigger.

...BANG...

The Joker looked up and saw Joanna holding her stomach she had been shot, anger ran through his veins when her heard Jesse start to laugh at what he did then with one twist of his neck his laughter stopped.

"Daddy," she cried holding onto her stomach "hold me."

He rushed over to her and picked her up "We need to get you some help."

"Don't leave me," she whispered

"Shh, I'm right here," he said softly

"I love you,"

He looked down at her "You're going to be okay."

"Do you love me?" she asked

"Yes," he found himself saying "just don't leave me."

He took to the hospital where he had to leave her in the care of the staff before the police arrived, as soon as the hospital staff saw him they called. She was rushed into the back where they fought to save her life...

_**Hold on to me, daddy**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree**_

_**(Come find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me, calling me as you fade to black**_

_**(Say goodnight...)**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**(Don't be afraid...)**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**(Calling me, calling me)**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured life**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

_**(Holding my last breath...)**_

_**(Safe inside myself...)**_

_**(Are all my thoughts of you...)**_

_**(Sweet ruptured life it ends here tonight...)**_

_**(Holding my last breath...)**_

The Joker returned to the hospital without his makeup on and his bandana across his the bottom half of his face "My daughter was shot and she was brought here," he said to the nurse at the desk.

She looked up at him "Yes she brought in by the Joker." she said "you may have a seat right over there Mr.?"

He nodded and replied "Edwards."

Twenty minutes later a doctor appeared "Mr. Edwards," he said "your daughter is in critical condition but we have her stabilized."

"Can I go see her?" he asked

"Yes you may," the doctor replied "follow me."

When he walked into Joanna's room he sat down beside her bed "See I told you you I wouldn't leave you," he whispered "you just get better."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot. Thanks for the reviews here is chapter 34 hope you enjoyed it ;D Tell me what you think XD Next chapter will be coming soon if you let me know... **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Bad Memories **

**Chapter 35**

"Mr. Edwards would like a cup of coffee?" a nurse asked poking her head in Joanna's room

"No," he replied without taking his eyes off Joanna.

"Let me know if you need anything," she replied before closing the door.

Behind Joanna's eyes images flashed until she was alone in the middle of a meadow with wild flowers stretching as far as she could see. "Where am I?" she asked herself "am I dead?"

"Don't worry you are not dead," a woman in a long white dress replied from behind.

Joanna turned to face her "Then if I'm not dead then where am I?"

The woman smiled sweetly "Just dreaming sweetheart."

"If I'm dreaming then how come I can't wake up?"

"Because you are tired," the woman replied

Joanna took a closer look at the woman she looked so familiar "Have we met before?"

The woman smiled again "Like I said this is just a dream and in your dream you see me."

"Yeah but who are you?" she asked the woman

"You already know the answer to that one sweetie," she replied

"Are you my mother?"

The woman just nodded "But you know sweetheart you should stop this and just wake up."

"I can't," Joanna replied "a part of me does not want to."

"This is not real so just open your eyes,"

Joanna's eyes snapped open to see her father sitting across from her with a bandana over his mouth and no make up, she looked at him smiling he appeared to be sleeping. She laid her hand on top of his causing to jump and pull it away quickly.

"Ah, you're awake," he said

"What happened?" she asked

"Well sweet you were shot," he replied

She closed her eyes and nodded "Yes I remember that and I also remember you saying you loved me."

"Now that doesn't sound like me," he said giving her a quick wink

She smiled "I love you,too."

"Love is for saps."

"Can I see," she asked motioning towards his bandana, she wanted to see him without his makeup.

He sighed "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because," she replied trying to sit up but stopped when her wound started to pain "shit!" she breathed

She watched as he brought his hands up to the bandana and pulled it down, seeing him with his make up was one thing but without it you could see how deep the scars really were. Her face changed as she brought her hand up to his face, to her surprise they were soft to the touch. "How painful was it?"

"Like hell," he replied bring his bandana back up to his face "now why don't you get some rest."

She closed her eyes and nodded "I'm really glad you're here with me."

He smiled under his bandana as he watched her fall back to sleep...

_**Disclaimer: Sorry for the short chapter but next one coming soon. I do not own the TDK just my plot. Hope you liked this filler chapter, please let me know what you think ;D BTW Thanks to all who are reading this story and making it well over 800 in just the first few days of June...XD Update coming within next day or two...**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bad Memories **_

_**Chapter 36**_

Over the next couple days Joanna was released from the hospital but from the very second she stepped out of the place she was bomb barred with questions about the Joker.

"So why did he let you go?" one person asked

"I dunno," she shrugged, her father who right beside let out a laugh under his bandana

"Well out of all the people he's killed why did he spare you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but instead her father stepped in front of her "She has just had a _horrible _thing happen to her and I think that enough," after he was done he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"Some people ask too many questions," he said when they were away from the crowd

"Now what?" she asked

He looked back at her and moved the piece of hair off the side of her face "Whatever you want princess."

"Princess," she repeated with a smile "I like the sound of that."

XoX

Mike had just came home from work when he found his wife Carrie in tears holding a letter "What's wrong?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Our daughter," she cried holding out the letter "they have her."

"Who has her?" he asked taking the letter away and started to read it.

_**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Evens,**_

_**We regret to inform you that your daughter Ashley Marie Evens **_

_**is being held hostage and we refuse to let her go. If you ever want **_

_**to see her alive again i suggest you should be on the next flight to Gotham ASAP.**_

_**Have a lovely day...**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**J & V **_

"Mike what are we going to do?" Carrie asked wiping her tears from her eyes

He took her into his arms "Just like the note says we are going to Gotham to get our baby back."

XoX

Joanna was alone in her room sitting in front of a mirror looking at her reflection, a sigh escaped her lips as she stared at herself "This is not me," she whispered bring her hands up to the brown wig and pulled it off revealing her shiny purple hair "something is still missing." She took her hands and smeared some white paint onto her face then some red onto her lips making it a large smile. "Now that's better," she said smiling placing a small back mask on her eyes "this is me." Getting up she made her way over to the closet "What to wear," she sang look through it until she came to an old green over coat. "Perfect," she smiled putting it on over her tight fitting black shirt.

She went back over to the mirror to brush her hair and while she did she began singing a song down low...

_**It's true, we're all a little insane**_

_**but its so clear**_

_**now that I'm unchained**_

When she sang this part s big smile spread across her face...

_**fear is only in our minds**_

_**taking over all the time**_

_**fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time**_

She looked at her ID photo and just shook her head...

_**you poor sweet innocent thing**_

_**dry your eyes and testify**_

_**you know you live to break me- don't deny**_

_**sweet sacrifice**_

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name**_

_**and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain**_

_**fear is only in our minds**_

_**taking over all the time**_

_**fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time**_

_**you poor sweet innocent thing**_

_**dry your eyes and testify**_

_**and oh you love to hate me don't you? **_

_**I'm your sacrifice.**_

_**[I dream in darkness**_

_**I sleep to die erase the silence**_

_**erase my life**_

_**our burning ashes**_

_**blacken the day**_

_**a world of nothingness**_

_**blow me away]**_

_**do you wonder why you hate?**_

_**are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

_**you poor sweet innocent thing**_

_**dry your eyes and testify**_

_**you know you live to break me- don't deny**_

_**sweet sacrifice **_

Ashley sat in the corner of her room crying her eyes out "What's wrong?" Joanna asked walking into the room

"Why can't you just let me go?" she cried

Joanna smiled as she walked over "Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Anna what's happened to you?" she asked "look at yourself."

"I have," Joanna replied " and you know what, I like what I see."

"But why do you want to be like him?"

"Does he scare you?" Joanna asked cocking her head to the side a bit

Ashley nodded "Yes."

Joanna's smile spread when she heard this "Don't you know fear is only in your mind and is left unnoticed it will consume you."

"I just want to go home," Ashley whispered

"You parents should be on there way," Joanna replied :but they're not going to like the surprise."

Ashley's eyes shot up to meet Joanna's stare "What surprise?"

Joanna just shook her head "Not going to tell but let me just they are going to pay for taking me away from my family."

"What are you going to do?"

Joanna just backed away wagging her finger "JOANNA!" Ashley yelled "WHAT ARE GOING TO DO TO MY FAMILY!"

"See ya later," Joanna replied before walking back out leaving Ashley to her thoughts...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TDK just my plot...This chapter was a little longer then the last one :D So tell me what you think about it and if you like it I will write more ;D Thank you for all your reviews and views / favorites they mean a lot...Anyways hope you enjoyed reading this update...**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 37**

He paced back and forth in his room letting his mind wander as the thoughts of what she was planning to do. A part of him of was very proud and yet there was part that did not want her to become what he had become. He ran his hand down the side of his face as a sigh escaped his lips "What am I going to do?" he asked himself only to quickly answer it "Why should you care? She's finally doing what 's right."

He closed his eyes and started to smile "Jack," a voice whispered in his ear

His eyes snapped open and scanned the room only to find no one in there with him "I must be going crazy," he said in a joking tone with smile "oh wait, too late."

"You know you don't want her to do this," the voice said

That voice he heard it before it sounded so familiar "Jenny," he whispered closing his eyes once again "you're not here."

"My dear Jack I'm still with you," she said "in your heart."

"Heart," he repeated "I have no heart anymore."

"Open your eyes love," she said

He smiled she sounded so real but how could she be? "What do I have to lose?" he asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes and standing in front of him was an image of the only woman he had ever loved engulfed in a light.

"How?" he asked

She smiled "A memory,"

He shook his head "No you were in the past and I have since moved on."

Her smiled faded "Jackie you are more then what you become,"

"I like what I have become" he snapped

"No you don't," she replied "it eats you from the inside of all things you've done."

"Not true," he laughed "I don't give a damn about the lives I destroy."

"Why?"

"Because," he said "no one gave _**shit **_when my whole world was turned upside down."

A look of pity was on her face "I so sorry."

He looked at her "It's not you fault it's mine, you see I played by the rules of society and it came back and took what I loved the most."

"What about our daughter?" she asked "are you going to let her throw her life away?"

"Maybe," he replied turning away for a second "besides who am I to stop her?"

This time no answer came so he turned back to see he was all alone again...

xOx

Joanna played with the switchblade she was holding, she was practicing how to opened fast. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked herself "my head says yes but my heart is saying no."

"There she is my little clown princess," her father said entering her room

"I'm so confused," she sighed "I want to be like you."

He looked down at her and shook his head "I can't believe I'm going to say these words,"

"What words," she asked looking up at him

"I want you to let that girl go,"

Her face changed from calm to surprised "Wha...Why?"

"Because," he said rubbing the back of his head "I don't want you to turn out like me."

She jumped up "You have no control over who I want to be like!"

"Look I'll make a deal with you," he said "if you give this up"...pause..."I'll give it as well."

"You would do that all for me?" she asked "why?"

His eye twitched "You're my daughter and I care about you."

She folded her arms across her chest "Just care?"

"You make me feel like I use to before everything happened" he replied with a sigh "I guess you make me feel _normal_ again."

A smiled formed on her pretty face "But do you love me?"

"I told you I did the night you were shot."

She threw her arms around his neck "I love you,too Daddy!"

He smiled as her arms embraced him just like her mother's use to, she may have looked more like him but she was more like Jenny in more ways.

xOx

"Good job," he told himself "once she is gone we can go back to the way things were."

He sighed "But what if I don't want things back, what if I want something more?"

His voice in his head argued back "Just ditch the brat."

"No he told himself "I think I want control over my life again."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TDK just my plot... Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it was kind of short been very busy... New coming soon possibly tomorrow...Thank you xxPBDxx for all your reviews and thank you for being a loyal fan! **_

_**P.s. This chapter was inspired by (Somewhere I Belong) by Linkin Park...**_

_**(When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_**(Inside of me)**_

_**But all that they can see the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Just stuck, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

•

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)**_

_**What do I have but negativity**_

_**'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

•

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

•

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bad Memories**_

_**Chapter 38**_

Mike quickly helped his wife off the train when it arrived at Gotham Grand Central Station "Come on Dear," he said

"I think we should go straight to the police," she suggested as tears started to flow down her cheeks

He turned back to her and softly wiped her tears away "Darling we don't have time,"

"But..."

"Every second we waste that _madman _is alone with our baby," he explained

More tears streamed down her face "How can we stop him?"

He sighed "You are going just have to trust me."

She nodded as she followed her husband out of the station and out into the streets of Gotham.

XoX

Joanna entered Ashley's room to the girl still crying her eyes out "Hey," she said as she moved closer "don't cry."

"How can I not cry?" Ashley asked "When you are planning to hurt my family."

A small smile formed on Joanna's face "If all goes according to plans it will turn out alright."

Ashley looked at "How?" she asked

"It just will," Joanna replied in a dark tone

"That's never going to happen!" Ashley spat "That man you _**"think"**_ is your father is not and he will never coming back to you."

"SHUT UP!" Joanna screamed "You know nothing about him."

"Yeah and neither do you," she replied

This time it was Joanna who was about to cry but she held it back "I was going to let you and your _Dumb Ass_ family go but now I think I have a change of heart."

With that said she quickly turned and walked out with out looking back, once she was out she began to question what Ashley had said 'Was he telling the truth or was it all one big lie?'

"Well hello princess," he said when she entered the room

"Hi," she said softly without looking up at him.

"What's eating you up?" he asked

"Can you be honest with me?"

He laughed softly "I can try,"

"What really made you this way?" she asked

The smile faded from his face "I like repeating the true story."

"I just want to know," she replied in a whisper

"Fine," he sighed " but only because I feel you're going to be the to save me, after all you are my daughter."

The corners of her mouth twisted up slightly when he said this, she felt in her heart that he was telling her the truth "Okay," she whispered "what happened?"

"It all started the day I met Jennifer on the play ground I knew she was special but I really was not interested in having her as a friend. She would pester me everyday nonstop until finally I caved in and let her come around." he paused to listen to the police sirens go by before continuing his story "We spent everyday together for almost a year then she just left me to be alone again."

"But you guys found each other again," Joanna added

"True," he replied "but left my mother took her own life by cutting her wrists and without caring enough about me to leaving me with my father. Lets just say my life has never been easy and Jenny was the best part, I would have done anything for her."

"Why did James kill her?"

He looked her in the eye "He really did not like me to be happy, thought I was to serious."

"Are lying to me?" she asked "You know about just leaving this all behind."

He smiled "It's not that simple cupcake."

"Please," she begged "I can't go back to the way thing were know who you are, I'll never be normal."

"Normal," he laughed "that's a funny word, I mean who can say they are really _normal_?"

"You're part of me now," she said "you complete me."

He was at lost for words, if he left her she would be broken but if he stayed things would be much worst.

"I'll think about it," he replied and walked away

Joanna could face losing him again so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment play a song that she felt was fit for the occasion...She was right he could hear the song and he tried his best to block it but nothing worked.

_**What if walked without you**_

_**What if I ran without you**_

_**What if I stand without you**_

_**I could not go on**_

•

_**What if I lived without you**_

_**What if I loved without you**_

_**What if I died without you**_

_**I could not**_

_**Go on**_

•

_**You left my side tonight**_

_**And I, I just don't feel right**_

_**But I, I can't let you out of sight**_

_**Without you I'm no one**_

_**I'm nothing at all**_

•

_**What if I lie without you**_

_**What if I rise without you**_

_**And what if I dream without you**_

_**I could not**_

_**Go on**_

•

_**You left my side tonight**_

_**And I, I just don't feel right**_

_**But I, I can't let you out of sight**_

_**Without you I'm no one**_

_**I'm nothing at all**_

•

_**You left my side tonight**_

_**And I just don't feel right**_

_**I can't let you out of sight**_

_**Without you I'm no one**_

_**I'm nothing at all**_

•

_**You left my side tonight**_

_**(My side tonight)**_

_**And I, I just don't feel right**_

_**(Don't feel right)**_

_**But I, I can't let you out of sight**_

_**Without you I'm no one**_

_**I'm nothing at all**_

_**Nothing at all**_

"Don't you see," she sighed "I want you around."

"Mike I think we're lost," Carrie said stopping for a second

"We have to keep looking," he said taking her by the hand

"I really think we should call the police," she

"We can't Carrie," he replied "If he ever found out we called the cops he would kill her."

Carrie covered he mouth with her left hand "Oh Mike,"

"Yes I know," he nodded "that's why we have to keep going."

The Joker looked down at his watch then glanced towards Joanna "It's show time,"

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDK just my plot...Sorry it's a short chapter but I hoped you enjoy... Thank you xxPBDxx...Please review and let me know if you liked it**_. Next one coming soon...


	39. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE ... Next chapter coming soon but I have a bad case of writers block, so I will update as soon as I can... Please hang in there...


	40. Chapter 40

Bad Memories

Chapter 39

Joanna sat alone as tears rolled down her face as her thoughts went back to that night several months ago, she had never felt so cold inside as she did right now. People on the outside world rejoiced when the news broke that the joker had finally been stopped. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw him, he was forcing her to leave against her will.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" she shouted as a guy pulled her away

"Trust me my dear it's better this way," he said smiling at her before walking over to Ashley

"I WANT TO STAY!"

He just licked the corner of his lips "I can't have that,"

"I love you," she cried as the kept dragging her away but he just ignored her as he yanked Ashley by the hair "LOOK AT ME!" he hissed

"Please no," Joanna heard Ashley cry before screams of pain filled the building...

She thought she could change him but she was wrong...

"Ms. Napier," a woman in a white coat said "the doctor is ready for you."

Joanna followed the woman down a long hall and into the room where the doctor waited. "Good to see you Ms. Napier," he said smiling at her.

'Lies' she thought as walked over and took her seat

"Are you going to talk to me today?" he asked

'No," she said in her head

He rubbed his forehead "You have nothing to be afraid of...He can't hurt you anymore."

Joanna just sat there looking down at the ground "You know if you talked you could get out of here faster," he continued when he realized she was not going to say anything.

Why should she talk her father was gone and talking about it was never going to bring him back.

"Listen Joanna I know must have something to say."

The doctor sighed when he saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her "Okay maybe next time."

That was it for the week he would try again to crack the shell she had build when she heard the news of him getting shot and killed. "I should have fought more," she whispered once she was alone again "why did you have me leave?"

She walked over to her bed lifted her pillow and pulled out a razor blade she got when she took her razor apart 'idiots,' she thought remembering the no sharp object rule but yet they were allowed to have razors. She closed her eyes as she brought the small blade up to her face "This is it no turning back now," she said as she slipped the blade onto the corners of her lips...

"DR. HARRIS COME QUICKLY!" a nurse shouted "IT'S JOANNA!"

When Dr. Harris arrived he had to cover his mouth at the sight of the bleeding girl who just stood there laughing as tears ran down her face...

_**Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long but I had a bad case of writers block, but here it is. Tell me what you think...I also would like to point out I do not own TDK just my plot... **_ _**Oh and sorry it was a short chapter...**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bad Memories **_

_**Chapter 40**_

"GET YOUR FREAKIN' HANDS OFF ME!" she spat as they dragged her into a lonely room where the good commissioner awaited for her arrival. The two officers pushed her into the room "Ah, Joanna have a seat," Gordon said motioning her to sit on the cold seat to try to get her to talk.

Joanna smiled as she went to sit down "Good evening Commissioner," she said slowing her speech down near the end.

Hearing her say it like that sent a chill down his spine but he just cleared his throat "So tell me why did you need to commit those crimes?"

"I did it for _him_," she replied

Gordon brought his hand up and massaged his temples "Joanna tell me what does the Joker have to with this?"

"Nothing," she laughed "he's dead remember."

Gordon stared at her remembering that night true the joker had been shot badly and no one wanted to help but when they went down to get the body it wasn't there. "HEY!" she snapped quickly bring him out of his back flash "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Joanna you need to understand that what you did was..." he started to say

"Listen old man," she hissed through gritted teeth "get this through your think skull my name is not _Joanna_ it's Vendetta."

Ignore her he leaned forward "You see I believe that he toyed with your mind and caused you to go crazy."

"You see that's where you are wrong," she smiled "this is all me."

"Joanna..." he said but she quickly cut him "VENDETTA!"

"Okay Vendetta then can you at least tell me what the Joker has to with you?"

"Everything," she replied as a single tear rolled down her painted face "he was everything to me."

"I see," he replied

Joanna started to play with her purple hair giggling "It wasn't a sex relationship,"

"What then?"

She just smiled as she brought her hand to make a zipping motion and shook her head. Gordon gave a quick nodded and the same two officers who brought her in the room came back to take her back to her cell.

Later...

She sat in her cell singing softly the same words over in "It's a very very mad world..."

"You have a pretty voice," a voice said through the door

A smile spread across her face "Thanks," she replied brushing her fingers through her hair "why don't you come in so I can thank you to you face."

The sound of keys made her smile grow wider and the door opened revealing a young officer "What's your name?" she asked biting the bottom of her lip.

"Paul," he replied

"Well Paul," she said getting up slowly and walking towards him "so you think my voice is pretty but what about my face?"

He looked at her always smiling face and replied "Yes,"

"Really," she whispered picking up his hand and kissing each of his fingers "so tell me what you want?"

"I think you know,"

She smiled "Oh I do know and I'll let you if you do something for me."

"Anything," he said as he started to kiss her neck

"I want the file on the Joker."

"Okay," he said letting his hands travel her body

She began kissing his throat and letting her hands travel as well until she began backing up to her bed "You want me?"

"Yes," he said taking a step towards her

"Then come get me,"

XOXO

"I'll go get that file," Paul said zipping up his pants and slicking his hair back

Joanna felt sick afterwards but she was willing to do anything to get that file and if it meant letting that guy have his way with her. "Here it is," he said when he returned about thirty minutes later. She opened it and to her shock it was emty "What happened to it?"

He just shrugged his shoulders "Well I have to go sweet lips."

"Wait where are going?"

"My shift is over," he said kissing his fingers and pressing them onto her lips "till next time."

"Now what?" she asked herself burying her face in her hands and starting to cry.

"You know crying is not beautiful," someone told her

"Go away," she sobbed "my life is over."

"Oh but sweetheart your life is just beginning,"

That voice she thought sounded so familar "It can't be," she whispered and slowly looked up holding her breath.

"Did you miss me?" the Joker

Her mouth fell open "I thought you were dead,"

He just smiled "You can't kill something that's already been dead for years."

Tears rolled down her face "How?"

"True I was shot but I have been shot many times," he explained as he unlocked her cell door "so I went into hiding for a _bit_."

"How come you never came back for me?"

He sighed "The truth is never meant for you to do this to yourself."

"What did you think I was going to do then?"

"I wanted you to back to a normal life."

She looked down "It's too late for that,"

"Maybe not." he said with a smile "we can get far away from here and never look back."

"How will we get there?" she asked

"This way," he replied leading her out and on to the roof where a helicopter was waiting

Joanna turned to him "You're coming this time right?"

He just smiled and nodded

"HOLD IT!" a woman shouted from behind pointing a gun at them "I can't let you do that."

They both turned to her "You," he said "how?"

"Jack I'm so sorry," she whispered," still pointing the gun at them shaking...

_**Disclaimer: So here is my update hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger I will try to get the next chapter up asap but I've been working really hard without many days off. Who could this woman be? "Tell me what you think... ;D **_


	42. Chapter 42

The next chapter will be up sometime in the few days, trying to make it as good as I possibly can. :D Who do you think this woman is and why? ;) Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 41**

"How," the Joker repeated as he took a few steps towards the woman. with every step he took Joanna noticed the woman slowly backing away. "Jack," the woman sobbed as she lowered her gun "I truly am sorry."

Joanna watched as her father was now just a few feet away from the sobbing and now trembling woman then in a swift movement he grabbed hold of her wrist and squeezed. The woman gasped and let go of her gun. "Tell me darling," he cooed as he reached for her face "what's with the mask?"

"Jack no," she cried trying to pull away from him but it was no use once the Joker had you in his grasp there was no escaping. The Joker brought his free hand up to the mask and without hesitation he yanked it off. The Joker's face went from a hard expression to a semi-soft then right back to hard when he saw the woman's bruised face. Jennifer had changed her soft lips that he once kissed were now scabbed and cracked and her beautiful silky hair now dry and damaged.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said in a whispered

Joanna saw the woman's lips start to quiver as she fought to hold back the tears in her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD!" he shouted causing both women to jump.

"Do you remember Mickey?" she asked bringing her big blue eyes up to meet his

"What about him?"

She swallowed hard before continuing "His last name was Fishel, he was Mr. Fishel's son." Another sob escaped her hips "You see Mickey recognized you that night at the party and he came up with a plan to steal me away from you."

The Joker just glared at her how could he believe anything she was saying, she was supposed to be dead all this time and that was a lie. "You don't get it," she sighed "Mr. Fishel was a mob boss but now his son Mickey took over when he died."

Joanna was now confused at what was going on her father seemed to know this woman and even to her the woman looked familiar but yet nothing came to mind. More tears streamed down Jenny's face as she lifted her left hand up to her love's face "I've missed you," she whispered starting run her fingers slowly up and down his cheek. Her touch made him want to take back everything that had happened over the years but that all stopped suddenly when he felt something cool touch his right cheek. He grabbed her hand to examine it and there on her left hand was a ring.

Jenny quickly pulled that hand away "He forced me to," she explained just like he forced me here to kill you tonight."

"Dad we better get going if we want that normal life," Joanna called pulling her his attention away from the woman he once loved and still did deep inside. Jennifer looked over at the young woman standing by the helicopter and smiled "You're so beautiful," she said softly.

"Um, thanks," Joanna replied

"Do you know who I am?" she asked

"Don't really care," Joanna replied coldly

"You hush!" the Joker hissed "that's no way to talk to your mother."

"Mother," Joanna repeated before taking a better look at the woman 'how could I not see it?,' she thought when she remembered the picture she saw in her grandma's house. "But I thought she was dead?"

"Well," the Joker said smiling and giving her a quick wink "that will soon to be determined." Then with out warning he yanked Jenny close to him and pulled her onto the helicopter.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked

"I don't know yet," he smiled "but whatever it is I promise it's going to be fun."

_**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long and that it's a short chapter. I do not own TDK just my plot...Sorry for any typos... Hope you liked the chapter, please please let me know ;D **_


	44. Chapter 44

**Bad Memories**

_**Chapter 42 **_

A few weeks went by and Jack aka the Joker was still trying to figure out what to do with his once true love. Joanna had chosen a peaceful place to hide out and as far away from Gotham as she could find. A faint knock on his door brought him back from his train of thoughts "What!" he snapped, the door opened and Jenny walked in slowly.

"Jack," she said softly as she made her way over to him "what happened to you? I mean the old Jack would never had left me alone for a longer then eight hours."

He looked her in the eyes "That Jack died the day you were supposed to have died."

"But I'm not dead," she said with a slight smile "I'm here now and nothing is ever going to take me away again."

"How come you never tried to get away?" he found himself asking

"I did," she explained "but every time I tried Mickey would use and beat me to where I couldn't move."

Jack could feel the anger boil under his skin when she told him this, Jennifer placed her hand on the side of his face and said "I never stopped loving you and I knew that someday I would find you again."

Jack took hold of her hand that stroking her cheek "You know what they did to me when they thought that I killed you?" Jenny shook her head 'No' "They torched me until I confessed to a murder I did not commit and that's when I realized that this world we live in is pretty _**fucked up**_."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she brought her lips to his like she had done so many times before and this time would be no different. When her lips made contact with his Jack felt all kinds of emotion flooding over him and for the first time in a long time he kissed her back. Their kissed started off tenderly but soon after turned into more or less hungry kisses for both were hungry for each other. Before either of them could control themselves Jenny was on her back with him on top of her and was only when she started to undo his pants did he stop.

Jack quickly pulled away "What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"I can't," he replied

"Why not?"

"Because!" he hissed "I can still smell _**HIM**_ on you!"

"Jack come on you're being dumb," she cooed as she started to rub his shoulders "you are my everything..."

He pushed her away "Just get out."

"Fine," she sighed and walked out without looking back.

He let out his own sigh, a part of his still loved her and as for the other part it hated her for being with a another man even if it was not her fault. He felt sick when he thought about another man having his beloved and for that Mickey must pay with a vendetta of some sort... He regretted having her leave but Mickey's scent was all over her and it burned him on the inside.

_**Disclaimer: Sorry this is so short and it took so long to write. I do not own TDK just my plot, hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and sorry for any typos...**_

_**P.S. This song by Three Days Grace is what Jack is feeling...will he let his walls down? **_

_**I always knew that you'd come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start to see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends**_

•

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said I'm nothing without you**_

_**(I'm nothing without you)**_

•

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside, let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

•

_**You always thought that I left myself open**_

_**But you didn't know I was already broken**_

_**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad**_

_**But pulling away took everything I had**_

•

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said I'm nothing without you**_

_**(I'm nothing without you)**_

•

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside, let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**In you**_

•

_**The pain of it all**_

_**The rise and the fall**_

_**I see it all in you**_

_**Now every day**_

_**I find myself saying**_

_**I want to get lost in you**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

•

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside, let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**(Somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**A way to get lost**_

_**(A way to get lost)**_

_**In you**_

_**(In you)**_


	45. Chapter 45

A new chapter is coming soon, sorry I have been taking so long to update but I have writers block :(


End file.
